


The Farewell Contract

by TGIntentX



Series: Honesty Is All I Need From You [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Study, Suspense, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX
Summary: Something dangerous has arrived in Gotham; heralded by a single gunshot. Something dangerous is already here in Gotham; ready to strike when the time is right. Our favorite detectives are both fighting the past and the future, giving it their all as this might be toughest they will ever have to face. They work the best when they work together but what happens when they are separated? The fate of Gotham City is in their hands.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roman Sionis & Jason Todd
Series: Honesty Is All I Need From You [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/610546
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy lately but finally it's up! The last (in-working progress) fic for this series. I will finish what I start and everything is finally coming together. Just a reminder that even if you don't read the other stories in the series (not a requirement), the fics can still be read alone by itself. Doesn't hurt if you read the other stories for background information, readers choice ;)
> 
> Enjoy

“Not surprised you chose me for the job,” Jason drawled, leaning back on the desk with his arms crossed. “That I'm expandable? Or that you don't want the GCPD's precious golden boy to get hurt?”

Bruce frowned. “Jason.”

“Why? Because my name is not Dick Grayson?” Jason takes a deep breath, glancing over at Bruce. “And quite convenient of meeting me when he isn't around. Are you sure there's no other way?”

“If there were I wouldn't have proposed,” Bruce rubs the space between his nose bridge exhausted. “I ran through all the factors and this is the best option of getting in without you being compromised.”

“How convenient.”

It's just the two of them at the GCPD HQ. Way past the day shift, the door is locked and the blinds are shut. Notes on old case reports stuck on a whiteboard and files stacked on the desk piled high. All leading to this moment.

Jason sighed. “I wish I have enough of a notice to be prepared.”

“Three days is enough.”

“Three days is not enough and you know it.”

“Because we are pressed on time,” Bruce pulls up information on his computer to show up on the the screen. “Waller sent us the interview she conducted with James Gordon Jr.. One of his professor used to be Black Mask's private physician, Dr. Simon Hurt. While accompanying the professor, he said that he happen to glance Black Mask's plans in Gotham.”

“Did he get the identity of Black Mask?”

“He neither disclose the identity nor the plans he saw.”

“Well that's useless.”

“Not necessarily; we know that James had sped up his plans because something is going to happen but what.” Bruce pulls up pictures taken of news clippings from James' apartment. “Based on what we can gather we have reason to believe that Sionis Finance is behind Black Mask's activity.”

“So you're basing on a sociopath's conspiracy theory? Wonderful.”

“You also have suspicions about the company too.”

Everything that happened has led to this moment. When the Falcone family fell, a power vacuum happened allowing Black Mask to surface. Harvested all of the discarded resources, got drug dealer heads to fork over a percentage of the profits, numerous and various violent crimes has increased since then. From drugs to human trafficking to murder.

To find Black Mask and shut down his whole operation.

Something that would take a squad of trained professionals to complete. Except if they weren't Jason Todd.

“He made connections with powerful people like that guy at Mercy's Hospital,” Jason commented. “And we've uncovered that Daggett Corp was just a shell company affiliate of Sionis. Who knows if he got connections with even City Hall or an international crime cartel. Is Sionis Finance is just a front or a connection?”

“That's where you come in,” Bruce deactivated the screen to level Jason a serious gaze. “There were past incidents where some of their past employees disappeared and later turned up dead. The GCPD has tried to get a warrant for an investigation but were constantly denied or impeded. This already gives us suspicions to believe something is not right. An insider. We need you to infiltrate the company and investigate to take down Black Mask.”

Jason thinks it over, everything that happen in Gotham under their nose. This has to be one of the toughest missions he will ever have to face.

But there's just one thing that's bothering him.

“Nobody can know?”

“Commissioner Gordon and Bullock had been debriefed so they won't interfere what happens. Oracle made fake paper and electronic trails for you to get into the company smoothly and contingencies have been made should you get caught.”

“But I can't tell my squad? Not even Dick? He's my partner.”

“No. There's an off chance that there are crooked cops in the GCPD. We can't risk it even if it's with the people we trust lest we were overheard. The only ones who knew are us, Barbara, and Commissioner Gordon. The less people who know, the better.”

Jason grinds the back of his teeth, clenches his hand into a fist.

“I know this is asking a lot for you but this is the best course of action.” Bruce looks over at Jason. “With all eyes on Commissioner Gordon's hiatus this is an opportunity we need to take. To go deeper into the Gotham underground by pretending to be – by becoming – one of them.”

Jason closed his eyes, breathes deeply out his nose. “Great.”

* * *

Dick stands in the back with his best pressed suit as he watches the procession with a stoic gaze. A police funeral procession. Officers in their uniforms along with friends and families of the deceased.

He listens to the priest saying a prayer, he watches the mourners putting flowers on the casket. He doesn't get up to participate, only observed. He watches the casket being lowered, watches the casket being buried, watches the people slowly leaving. That's all he can do, watch.

“Grayson.”

He turns around. Amy Rohrbarch, one of the few honest officers Blüdhaven police department.

His old supervisor.

“You've grown a lot.” Amy smiled sadly. “We have some catching up to do.”

They found themselves sitting at a park bench with coffee from a nearby food stand. It's freezing where they are but none of them are bothered by the cold.

“Malloy was a good cop,” Amy said. “One of the good ones. The ones who didn't make me want to pull my hair out or complain to my husband.”

“What happened?” Dick asked.

“Got caught in an explosion,” Amy takes a moment to sip her coffee. “Don't worry, Sapienza solved the case and everyone responsible is behind bars. Explosion; not exactly the worst way to go. Still, might be a sign from the universe.”

Dick bites the bottom of his lip. The funeral was for Gannon Malloy, Dick's old partner at the BPD. They were partnered up as rookies and were one of the best in the department before Dick had to turn in his badge and move to Gotham.

“He talked about you sometimes,” Amy continued. “Missed you, not the worst partner he ever had. Have you talked with him?”

Dick shrugged. “Not as much. Texted him a month ago... been busy for a while.”

“Thought Gotham has a lower crime rate than Blüd?”

“Don't let the stats fool you, it's full of lies.”

“It's gonna be hectic when I get back to work." Amy sighed, leaning her weight back on the park bench. "I'll need to get Svoboda to wrap up the rest of Malloy's cases but knowing her she's just gonna hand it off to Sapienza and he's gonna cause a scene. He's almost like you actually, trying to follow in your footsteps. Svoboda has her hands full knocking some sense into him every other day he does something reckless, he even encourages the rest of the detectives to follow his lead. Grayson worthy reckless.”

“Guess I'm not as well missed as I thought.”

“Not the slightest bit.”

“And congrats on being the new Police Commissioner,” Dick said. “Don't let that power get in your head.”

Amy scoffed. “I'm the first Bl _ü_ dhaven Police Commissioner since 1971 so of course I'mma let power get in my head.”

They threw out their half-empty coffee at a nearby trash can, slowly making their way out of the park. When they reached the exit, Amy turns back to Dick.

“I hope what you did at the BPD won't happen to you at the GCPD. Second chances don't come lightly and I'm not sure if anyone there would be willing to save your ass this time.”

* * *

Jason looks over everything he would need for tomorrow. Nothing he would normally bring into the field. A packet filled with cheatsheet he made himself to be familiar with, another packet with information on his new alias he would use, and a suit pressed and wrinkle-free.

He brings his hand through his hair, brushing at his new cut and freshly-dyed color. He practiced his expression in the bathroom mirror enough to feel unrecognizable in his own skin.

The thought of it just rolls over his head like thunderous clouds. Reminding himself that he has to do this and nobody else can do what he can. He already made the preparations, even going over his gear twice and thrice.

He calls the number on his cell.

“C'mon, pick up....”

Still no answer, going straight to voicemail. Hangs up.

He heavily sits down on his bed and clutches his head, breathing deeply through his nose. The suit wrinkled underneath him. He needs to see him. He needs to before all of this happens.

Because he doesn't know if he will see him again.

Jason shakes his head. No. He can't be distracted. In fact, he should start getting to work.

He takes everything he needs to leave the apartment. He makes one more phone call. His suit sits innocently on his bed mocking him as he closes the door.

“Hey, Roy.”

* * *

The drive back to Gotham was filled with tumultuous doubt, the afternoon sun sets to a quiet evening. It's late, Dick sits in his car, parked a couple cars away reviewing the information Amy had gave him.

“ _This is Billy Lester,” Amy pulls out a manila envelope from her coat. “He's a suspect for murdering Harold Loomis, the man who engineered Bl_ _ü_ _dhaven's transportation system. When the BPD was closing in on his location, Lester disappeared. Someone must have tipped him off. CCTV and TCT records show that he headed for Gotham.”_

_Dick unties the string, pulling out a picture. Billy Lester, man around his late 40's with graying hair and a hard expression. Picture of him was taken as he was exiting a bank. The man looks like he's taking precautions, turning his head away with his collar pulled up to cover the bottom of his face._

“ _By the time we get a warrant to cross city lines or contact someone from GCPD, Lester would be gone with the wind,” Amy continued. “I figured since you're already here, maybe you can handle this on your end quickly before going through the proper channels. We also included some addresses we think Lester might be hiding in.”_

_The corner of Dick's mouth twitch, glancing over at Amy. “My my, commissioner. What about your painstaking drive to do everything by the book? That's just cheating.”_

“ _It's not cheating if it is within my means,” Amy replied unamused. “I didn't get where I am today if I wasn't willing to do whatever it takes.”_

Dick looks at the picture of the suspect one last time, committing the details to memory. He didn't get the chance to say it to Amy before but something about this man doesn't seem right. The suspect's expression and the way he held himself like he's done all this before. And there's this feeling at the back of his head, itching to wrap his hands around this man's throat and crushing it –

He quickly shakes his head. Ever since the incident with James Gordon Jr., Dick hasn't been feeling right. He kept hesitating on decisions that could lead to worse consequences. Feelings like anger or murderous intent linger at the back of his head, his fingers twitching to follow through. On one occasion he broke his coffee mug at the breakroom just because he _felt_ like it.

Autopsy reported they successfully flushed out the drug from his entire system. If that were true, then why has he been feeling this way. Even interacting with people makes it hard.

It's like that psychopath is still in his head.

He gets out of the car and walks to the suspect's apartment. He's not there for an arrest, only to question the suspect. But if the suspect runs or give any reasonable doubt, he can take proper actions against him.

Come on. Give him a reason.

A man with graying hair answered the door. Billy Lester. “Yes?”

Dick shows his badge. “I'm Detective Grayson from the GCPD. Just wanted to ask you some questions regarding to a murder suspect on the loose from Blüdhaven.”

Dick instantly notices how Lester stiffened at the information. It's the right guy. But he can't arrest him right now, should let this play out. Maybe if the guy runs for it, it'll just give him a reason to cuff him right there and then.

“Blüdhaven? That's kindof out of the way,” Lester commented with forced tone. “What makes you think I know anything about this? Wasn't anywhere near Blüdhaven this week.”

“It's fine actually,” Dick replied. “Suspect was seen in this area so we're just asking the residents if they've seen him. Caucasian male 5 foot 10 with dark hair.”

Lester doesn't give a sigh of relief of the misinformation. Must be from years of practice. “Don't think I've seen him, detective,” he drawled. “And it's getting late, gotta get up early tomorrow for work.”

“Of course,” Dick tilted his head. “Sorry for taking up your time.”

Dick turns around, leaving the apartment without looking back. The veins in his arms pulse while his hands kept making fists, just itching to go back and get Billy Lester. But he tells himself to wait. If his hunch is correct, Lester will make the first move.

And he was right. Sitting in his car he sees Lester walking out of the apartment; glancing around, attempting to be nondescript. Actions of someone who wants to hide. Actions of someone who avoids being seen.

Like a mobster.

Dick follows him with ease while making his presence unknown. Crossing some streets, ducking into alleys, it just feels wrong that Lester didn't notice he was followed. Complacent that no one would follow him.

He finds Lester waiting under the bridge where the subways going over his head. It will make it harder for Dick to listen in to whoever Lester is meeting.

He waited behind the building with a clear view, watching Lester paced at the back entrance of the supermarket under the bridge. He foregone driving here otherwise Lester would be spooked. His body is tired from standing in one place for so long, just itching to get over there and –

No. Bad thoughts. Patience is a virtue.

And his patience is paid off. A black car rolled up in front of Lester, the doors as someone gets out.

* * *

In his office Bruce answers the phone without needing to look at the caller id. “It's done.”

“According to schedule?”

“Let's hope so.”

“Those boys are one of the best. Bruce, I trust you. I basically built my _career_ on trusting you, I didn't see a reason to stop now.”

Bruce closes his eyes. The severity of the situation is weighing him down. “You shouldn't put so much faith in me. I am fallible just like any human. This situation might be asking a lot from them.”

“I know,” The other person sighed on the other end of the call. “From what I've seen so far both of them are capable of doing this. One of the very best.”

“Let's hope that you're right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be? Don't forget to kudos and comment
> 
> Also self-promoting my 3rd anniversary fic [Jason and the Beanstalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318790). Give it a read!


	2. Chapter 2

Jason arrives to the location of what used to be Gotham's Children Community Center. After the fire bomb, the site is emptied out and demolished. All that remains is a skeletal structure of what it used to be.

He doesn't know what to feel about this place. A former orphanage that constantly reminds him of his place at the bottom rungs of the societal ladder. A former community center whose owner has put his love and energy for the children of Gotham. All that remains is ruble and ashes like it never really mattered.

Not the time to be sentimental as Jason climbs the wooden barriers. Daggett Development had swooped in and bought the ruined community center. A little more digging and found that Daggett Development is an affiliate to Sionis Investment. The company had funded a new community center to be built in a different location while they redevelop this land.

All for a considerable profit.

Jason carefully navigates the skeletal structure of the site, stepping over rubble and the remains. Parts of the building were darkened and singed from the fire bomb, remains of children's belongings like their drawings were littered and crush. His feeling coiled in his stomach but determined.

He goes into of what remains to be a former classroom. All of the furniture were emptied out, drawings and decorations were torn down. Just an empty room but that wasn't a case. Back when it used to be Ma Gunn's orphanage this also used to be a classroom and also something else.

Jason counts the tile on the floor starting from the wall. Stopping at a certain number, he steps on that particular tile with all his weight put into it. The tile gives in and part of the floor shifts away with heavy movement revealing a secret passage way. Ma Gunn had built it to hide the goods from snooping cops. It was sealed off when Alfred acquired the property but not completely.

Jason turned on the flashlight feature on his phone as he descends down the steps. Reaching the bottom he flicks the light switch next to him, illuminating the room. The room is completely empty with only abandoned furniture and bulky computer monitors. Backup generators are still running, completely cutoffed from the main building.

A perfect place for his new hideout.

* * *

The man who stepped out of the car have an intimidating presence. Only seeing the back of the person had Dick tensing automatically. He thought he would never have to see him again.

“Slade Wilson,” Lester said. “Thank you for meeting me on such short notice.”

Slade Wilson. An intimidating man over 6 foot tall with a broad physique. His short white hair and stern expression would have anyone think twice about crossing him.

“This better be good, Lester,” Slade said. “I have a meeting in the morning.”

“I have a job for you,” said Lester, attempting to keep the conversation light-hearted. “And you're the best in the business. I need you to get rid of someone whose after me. A cop.”

"You couldn't have done this over the phone?" Slade doesn't look amused. “What makes this cop so special that you have to tell me this in person?”

“I killed someone from Blüdhaven and instead of letting this matter go, the BPD are after me,” Lester explained. Sweat gleened his forehead showing his nervousness but he kept going. “They probably made contact with the GCPD cuz this cop came up to my door. If it were anyone I know what I needed to do but him, it's personal.”

“Well why don't you do it yourself instead of wasting my time?"

Dick could barely hear from his position but what Lester had to say next cuts so clear as tension fell around them.

“My name is not Billy Lester, it's Tony Zucco.”

Tony Zucco, an infamous mobster, murderer of the Grayson couple leaving their only son an orphan. He was arrested by the same son, sentenced to serve life in prison.

_Supposed_ to serve life in prison.

“Long time ago the circus came into town and I killed his parents,” Lester, no, _Zucco_ said. “Managed to got out with a few placed bribes. Changed my name, exchanged faces for this ugly mug, all that for a new life.”

“Except you killed somebody.”

Zucco shrugged. “We just had a disagreement. I got outta Blüd before the cops showed, decided to hide in Gotham until this whole thing blows. Choose the wrong city cuz that cop came up knocking on my door. I still remember that kid after all this time cuz he's the one who put me away.”

Slade regarded him coolly. “So you want me to kill him?”

“If it was anyone I would have done it myself. But if I go after him, he'll know it was me specifically. Not as Billy Lester but as Tony Zucco. I'll even pay a little extra for your trouble, I heard that cop has a reputation and it's not just for his pretty face.”

Dick clenches the handle of his gun, not realizing he had withdrawn it from his holster. Tony Zucco, the man who took away his parents. The man who escaped from jail and wants to kill him, finishing what he started.

Slade looks like he's considering the offer. “Mmm... that seems generous but I'm afraid this might be more than what you're willing to pay.” He takes out a gun from inside his jacket, aiming at Tony Zucco.

“W-wait – what are you doing?!” Zucco stammered and shakes. “L–lets talk about this, I can pay I swear! I have a daughter, Sonia, she's an executive director at a bank! She can pay!”

“You have to answer for the Grayson murders, Zucco. No amount of money is worth keeping you alive.”

Dick remembers every detail the day his parents died. None so jarringly clear as the ropes snapped, louder than the bodies hitting the ground. He still flinches violently at the sound and the thought of it.

He almost wishes he could follow through.

Just as the train ran above them the gun went off, the bullet instantly lodged into Zucco's chest. The sound of the bullet hitting Zucco is loud and clear above everything else. He watched as Zucco looks down at the bullet in his chest, gasping as he fell down on his knees. The whole body hits the ground as Dick finally moves.

“Freeze! GCPD!”

Dick has his gun trained on Slade. “Slade Wilson, you are under arrest for the murder of Tony Zucco.”

Slade doesn't look the least bit surprised nor bothered. “It's been a long time, Grayson,” he said while putting the gun away back in his jacket. His composure and appearance doesn't look like he had murdered anyone in the last minute. “Look how well you've grown.”

“Hands where I can see them!” Dick yelled, voice close to hysterical. The grip on his gun wavered from mixed emotions clouding his eyes. “You're under arrest for the murder of Tony Zucco!”

“You've already said that,” Slade pointed out, reluctantly raising his hands up at eye level with his unwavering eye trained on Dick. “I doubt you have what it takes to arrest me here.”

Dick walks up to Slade determined, one hand on his gun the other reaching for the handcuffs in his holster. Reaching out he was unprepared for Slade to get up close in his space and disarmed him. His gun went off from reflex but luckily didn't hit anyone. In a series of movements Slade had Dick pinned to his car, Dick's gun in his hand and the cuffs lied useless on the ground.

“After all that training you made the most easiest mistakes,” Slade admonished, looking at the gun with interest. “Rookie mistakes. And this is the thanks I get for doing you a favor? Disappointing.”

Dick glared as Slade pushes down with his large arm pressed against his chest and throat. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and tear that expression off his face. “You killed him.”

“And?”

“I didn't want him – ”

“Some part of you wanted him dead,” Slade scoffed. “Why else you didn't stop me? Were you actually satisfied with him in jail? He escaped and lived a carefree lifestyle until now. A fitting punishment for someone who took your parents away.”

Dick gritted his teeth, breathing heavily. The pounding in his ears are too loud, the arm pinning him down feels too heavy. He could hardly breathe, could hardly think, could hardly know what to do. Slade's eye boring him down just daring him knowing full well he can't do anything in this situation. He just can't –

“Get off of him!”

Jason suddenly appears with a gun pointed at Slade in a steady manner.

Slade doesn't glance over. “This doesn't concern you, boy.” His arm pinning Dick while his other holds the gun pointing dangerously at Dick's temple. “Unless you want to join our dead friend over there.”

“You have five seconds before I do something to match your buddy over here.” Jason was steady, his resolve is strong. His gun trained on Slade. “I'm not gonna ask you again. Let. Him. Go.”

There must have been something in Jason that Slade had like when the corner of his lips twitched ever slightly. Slade moves away from Dick in a fluid motion along with putting the gun he had disarmed back into Dick's holster, safety on.

“Hands where I can see them, man!”

Dick catches his breath, startled when Slade moves in close to whisper something in his ear. “You're in my way.”

Slade gently pulls Dick away from his car. Opening the car door he stands there contemplating before turning his head to Dick. “I'll be seeing you soon, Grayson.”

Slade gets in the car and drives away. Jason puts his gun away, fuming. “The hell is wrong with him?! Is he purposely ignoring me? Dick, do you know this guy –”

He stops when he notices Dick listlessly staring at the dead body on the ground. 

“Dick?” Jason gently shakes Dick's shoulder. “The hell is going on?”

“He's dead,” Dick whispered. “Tony Zucco is dead.”

Jason turned Dick around to face him, inwardly panicking when Dick is breathing becomes erratic. “Dick I need you to listen to me. Dick – ”

Dick snaps out, grabbing onto Jason's shirt. His eyes wild, close to tears. “He killed my parents, Jason! He killed – ”

Dick shoved himself into Jason's chest and lets out a frustrated yell. His grip on Jason tightens as he continues to wail, muffled by his body. Jason was startled by his unexpected action, his arms outstretched frozen. He didn't know what else to do before wrapping around Dick in a strong steady hold, letting Dick yell to his heart's content.

* * *

Jason was close by when he heard the gunshot as he exited the former center. He wasn't technically on duty but his instincts made him run in that direction. He didn't think anything else of what could have been until what he saw made his blood ran cold.

After calling in the murder, Jason explained the situation to the officers the best that he could on his side of the story. It was difficult to get the full story from Dick given his current condition. Luckily the officers had let them go without taking Dick down to the station to be processed only with the promise Dick would report in the next day.

“ _He killed my parents, Jason!_ ”

Those words haunted him on the way home, pounding in his brain like a heartbeat. The man that laid dead on the ground is the person who killed Dick's parents. He couldn't imagine what Dick had felt at that moment.

But who was that man who pinned down Dick?

He's glad that Damian is with his mother for the week. Arriving to the empty apartment he settles Dick down on the sofa. He grabs a glass of water from the kitchen handing it over for Dick to drink. “Here, drink up. You're gonna need it.”

Dick's grip on the glass was loose, almost dropping it if it weren't for Jason's reflexes. Jason had to physically help Dick drink the water, tipping the glass for Dick to drink. Spare drops escaped from his mouth, dribbling down his throat and staining his shirt.

Finishing, Jason sits down on the sofa besides Dick. Earlier Dick had been inconsolable, and now he's blanked out exhausted of his turmoil emotions.

“You should take a shower,” Jason suggested. “It should help... I'll see if I can make you something –”

Jason was cut off when he was pulled into a surprised kiss. He hadn't expected that as Dick pushes him down so that he's lying down on his back. He didn't get a pause to breathe as Dick kisses him with all that he's worth.

_This is wrong._

He pushes Dick away harder than he needs to, sitting back up on the sofa. Doesn't have time to wince when Dick's head rebounded on the sofa cushion hard. When Dick rights himself up to kiss him again, Jason stops him firmly with his hand on his chest.

“Stop it, Dick,” Jason said. “You are not thinking straight. This isn't what you want right now.”

“What if this is what I want?”

Jason looks over at Dick sitting on the other end of the sofa. He looks defeated that it looks like he wouldn't mind if Jason did it. The thought of it just sickens him.

Without saying anything Jason gets up to go to Dick's bedroom, grabbing some clean pajamas. He comes back to the room and tosses them at Dick.

“You reek,” Jason goes to the kitchen without a second glance. “Take a shower. I'll make something for both of us.”

Dick looks down at the pajamas in his lap. He stares at it for a while before deciding to gathering them in his arms walking to the bathroom. Jason waited until he hears the shower running before he lets out a breath he's been holding for a while.

The shower ran longer than it should. Good. That means Dick is just soaking there.

By the time that Dick got out, Jason finished his cup noodles and pouring fresh hot water for Dick's.

“I didn't really feel like making anything and I know you wouldn't want to eat that much at the moment,” Jason sets the cup down in front of Dick. “Contrary to popular belief, alcohol is not the solution at a time like this. Especially on an empty stomach. Finish it and get to bed, Imma shower now.”

Jason doesn't leave any room to argue as he does what he said he'll do. Alone, Dick lifts up the covering, watching the steam emitting from it. He eats with lack of energy, coughing a few times to try and keep the food down. He surprises himself when he finishes.

After cleaning up Dick heads to bed. He lies on the bed as recent events catches up to him. The killer intent, the anger, the gunshot, the helplessness, the desperation. Everything is just so much that his head feels like its stuffed with cotton. The earlier urge and twitch to do something subsides, his limbs feel like lead.

A clear glass of water touches his face, Jason stands by the bed freshly cleaned wearing borrowed pajamas. “Here's some painkillers. Drink up.”

Without getting up, Dick takes the pills and water. He made a bit of a mess drinking the water lying down but he hardly seem to care.

Jason takes the empty glass away and sits by the bed. “You alright now?”

Dick sighed. “I don't know...”

“Talking it out would make you feel better.” Jason suggested. “Straighten your thoughts out to make some sense?”

Happy. Sad. Angry. Murderous. Joy. Confused. Conflicted. It's like all of his feelings are on a giant wheel, constantly spinning wherever the dial lands only to keep spinning again. He dwells on the thought of his parent's murderer killed in front of him. The man who pulled the trigger, another amalgam of mixed emotions that makes his head spins. Muted.

Dick closed his eyes. “Tired.”

“Right...” Jason looks at him from his side of the bed. “It's been an eventful day. Get some rest, and remember to go to Precinct 19 in the morning so that they can process this and shut the books.”

There's just so much things he wanted to say but to say the right thing is tricky. So many things that couldn't be said.

Jason leans over Dick, moving to put both their forehead. “I know you think that you can internalize the problem until it goes away or solved. I'm not gonna push you,” Jason softly said. “Heck, I'm probably the last person on Earth who should be pointing this crap out on anyone.” He breathes out, meeting Dick's closed eyes. Not asleep but hears his words quite clearly. “Just know that no matter what happens, I'm your partner, you won't be getting rid of me that easily. That includes your problems, I'll be right here for you.”

Dick lets out a shuddering breath, reached out clutching onto Jason. He opened his eyes just as Jason closes his. His eyes watered, tears dripped and slide down the side of his face.

Just for tonight he wouldn't be overwhelmed. Jason is here to ground him, to chase the nightmares away. Tonight his mind can sleep.

* * *

Dick woke up alone, Jason was no where to be found. His side of the bed felt cold, he had long since left. The emptiness had never felt so gnawing when he thought about it.

The feeling followed him as he did the questioning at Precinct 19. It sat quietly in the back of his head as he answered the questions. By the time he left for GCPD HQ, the feeling has gotten a little bit tighter.

_Were you able to hear what the two were talking about?_

_Not really. I wasn't close to them when they were talking and there was a train running above them on the bridge._

_Did you know the victim?_

_His name was Billy Lester, a murder suspect from Blüdhaven. He was later identified as Tony Zucco._

_Were you aware of his identity before or after he was killed?_

_...after._

_Were you aware that this is the same man who killed your parents?_

_At the time I wasn't aware because his name and face was different and was identified as Billy Lester._

_Did you know the man who killed Zucco?_

_..._

“Morning Dick,” Donna greeted, a coffee in hand and a smile on her face. The smile quickly diminished when she looks at him closely. “You okay there, honey?”

“Long night,” Dick answered, dragging a heavy hand across his face. “Long morning.”

Donna gave a sympathetic nod. “You might have a long afternoon as well. Wayne said he needs to meet with you, got a visitor in his office.”

Dick gave a thankful nod and was about to leave when Donna stopped him. “You sure you're okay?”

“Peachy.”

Dick left before Donna can get another word in. He can't deal with this right now. He hopes that whatever assignment Bruce has for him would be quick so that he can just do his job efficiently and get home.

He makes it to Bruce's office in record time, entered without knocking.

He wished he never got up today.

…

“ _Did you know the man who killed Tony Zucco?”_

“ _...no.”_

“Told you we'll see each other soon, kid.”

* * *

Uptown from GCPD in the heart of the Diamond District is where Jason Todd is found. In his suit and briefcase, he makes his way to one of the high-rise glass buildings of one of the vehicles of capitalism.

Jason adjusts his tie for what seems to be the millionth time. He endured the morning rush as he heads to the security desk with his ID ready. Hopefully Barbara Gordon had prepared all that he needed with no rock left unturned.

But there is a rock left to be resolved and his name is Dick Grayson.

He left before Dick had woke up. Left before they can fix Dick's issues. Dick had looked up at him with the most heart-breaking expression, the most he had ever shown since the incident. Whoever that man was had left Dick in such a state is asking for trouble.

No problems entering the building Jason clenches his fist as he enters the hall, angry that he couldn't do anything. He takes a deep breath and exhale, shaking his hand by his side to loosen up. There is a time and place to wallow in such thoughts but not at the moment. He's on a mission right now.

A tall woman with a long red ponytail enters the hall to greet him. “Jason Lee Scott?”

His alias for the mission. It was his decision on the name so as it wouldn't be too complicated and easier to get on with. Not like the name matters too much when he had a whole new look; hair, eyes, and facial features, and workpapers to go with it. Although Jason Todd and Jason Lee Scott have the same first name, they have similar characteristics that most people could point them out but not make a connection.

It was concerning that Dick hadn't pointed out his new look when Jason had met him last night. His brain was probably too tired to process his new look.

“That's me,” Jason greeted with a charming smile and stretched out his hand.

The woman grasped Jason's hand, he's sure his face is frozen because of the woman's firm, tight grip.

“My name is Artemis Bana-Migdahl. Welcome to Sionis Financials.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who are getting into the holiday spirits check out this series' holiday special [Hope for the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009209)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. RL has been inconvenient lately that I fear my update schedule will be more sporadic. I do still plan to complete this fic before 2020 ends (or at least before summer comes) so please bear with me.
> 
> If you haven't already check out my fic [Odd Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414465); an aftermath of what happened to James Gordon Jr.
> 
> Happy Belated Fanworks Day!

It's too soon. It's just too soon.

Dick breathes deeply, staring at the space in front of him. The coffee he got has become lukewarm. He's been like this after the meeting, he's not ready.

Slade Wilson.

He felt rage and fear when he saw Slade in the office, sitting there waiting for him. Like the man hadn't killed anyone in 24 hours. He doesn't know whether to grab Slade by his collar and deck him or leave the room without a second glance. The reason he couldn't do any of that was because of Bruce Wayne.

He has a mission to complete.

“ _H.I.V.E. is a terrorist organization that primarily dealt with biological attacks that affects the mind and body. We have reason to believe that one of their main bases is here in Gotham. Slade Wilson has intimate knowledge of the organization,” Bruce explained. “He has agreed to aide us to take them down.”_

“ _That is if you will held up your end of the bargain,” Slade cuts Bruce off. “Usually my rate is high but considering this is an exchange of a transaction, you can view it as a quid pro quo.”_

_That could mean anything, maybe more than they would be willing to give. Because whatever Slade is playing, it wouldn't end well for anyone._

“ _I expect to see you at this address tomorrow at noon,” Slade addressed this directly at Dick as he gets up for the door. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”_

“Dick?”

Dick looks up and sees Bruce standing by the doorway of the breakroom. “Are you alright?”

Dick shrugged. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“I heard what happened last night,” Bruce moves over to where Dick is sitting and sits in the chair across from him. His brow furrowed with concern. “You're not hurt?”

Dick looked away. _Only my pride._

He had called Amy to give the update and was chewed up instantly. He knows that Amy didn't mean any harsh feelings as it wasn't him who pulled the trigger. At the end of the phone call she had voiced her concern and an attempt at comfort. Blüdhaven Police Department will receive the official report in a few days.

But that wasn't his main concern now. He could feel it thrumming under his skin. That itch in place. Doesn't need this false or misplaced concern, especially not from Bruce.

Dick's eyes narrowed. “You are aware of who Slade is, don't you?”

“I am well aware of Slade's background,” Bruce slowly said. “He came to us with a proposition, expecting that we can work together to solve this case.”

“That's not what I'm asking, Bruce.”

Bruce regarded Dick carefully, finally relented. “Slade Wilson ranked Major of the U.S. Army, later a police academy instructor. He was fired when it was discovered he had been making illegal side deals and kickbacks. He went underground and became Deathstroke the Terminator, one of the world's deadliest and most highly sought after assassins.”

“If you know all of that then why are we working with him?” Dick asked, a tremor of anger in his voice. “You know what he's done and what he's capable of. He's capable of double-crossing us the minute we turned our back to him.”

“We were originally going to assigned some people on this case,” Bruce's eyes never wavered, his face doesn't give any emotion away. “But Slade specifically asked for you. Only you. Assigning you is the only way to have his full cooperation.”

Dick gritted his teeth, the hand close to his coffee mug tightened into a fist. He doesn't like this, even Bullock had voiced his concern at the end of the meeting. Whatever information they have to go on to take down H.I.V.E. will have to be only from Slade.

That means playing his game and being directly under his thumb. Again.

Bruce's stern gaze he had relaxed to a more sympathetic look. “Dick, I know this is asking a lot from you considering what has happened recently,” he said. “Just know that this is something only you can do that no one else can because you won't be easily fooled. You will have the full GCPD resources and support to back you up on this case.”

* * *

As instructed Dick goes to the address he received from Slade. He takes an elevator to the top floor of the hotel. He has everything he needs and possibly more because he doesn't know what he is getting into.

The elevator reaches the floor and an elderly man greets him when the doors opened. “Good to see you Detective Grayson. Slade is expecting you. If you'd kindly follow me.”

They walked to the end of the hall, the doors open to a decadent suite with an extravagant office greeting him. Slade has his back to them facing the window. He just finished his call, hanging up and putting it away as he turns to them.

“Thanks Wintergreen. Leave us.”

Wintergreen leaves as only Dick and Slade left in the room. Slade crossed the room for the liquor cabinet. “You look stiff, kid.”

Dick regards Slade carefully from his position. “What's this all about, Slade?”

“Can't two old friends meet?” Slade said as he pours a drink. His back turned away and nonchalant attitude as though Dick isn't a threat is starting to piss him off. “I thought we have a lot of catching up to do?”

Dick glared. “We're not friends.”

Slade stops moving, as though contemplating what Dick had said. “No. I suppose we're not. Not after what happened.” He resumes pouring and stops at the right amount, going over to Dick with two glasses of neat whiskey, two fingers each. He offers one of the glasses to Dick.

Dick doesn't move to take it, still glaring. “At the meeting you barely disclose any information. Useful information. And yet you came to us. What do you want, _Deathstroke_?”

Slade savors his drink, the outstretched hand offering the untakened whiskey was retracted back. Finishing, he puts the empty glass on the side table with a picture frame near him, the untakened whiskey still in his hand.

“I assumed my son's _contract_ from H.I.V.E. after he was killed,” Slade said. “You know all about that, don't you?”

“Nobody killed Grant,” Dick corrected, the back of his teeth grind as a way to hold himself back. “That serum H.I.V.E. gave him was _toxic._ You know that. Sell that crazy somewhere else.”

Slade ignored that jab, frowning as he continues. “I'm making you an offer. Accept it or you will not leave this place alive. And let's keep this just between us. No need for any other casualties.”

Slade Wilson is not man to cross. He has no doubt that the man can kill him without spilling a single drop of whiskey. Years of experience or simply being formidable, a simple task without breaking a sweat. Doesn't matter if Dick is with a GCPD. But Slade has his misguided sense of pride and honor, upholding his end of the bargain.

Dick crossed his arms. “Let's hear it.”

“I only learned of her existence a year ago,” Slade explained. “She lives in New York. Her mother was killed. She's looking forward to moving in with me. And, of course, that can't happen.” He sets the undrinked glass next to the emptied on. “I've arranged for her care, but she will need more.”

Dick looks to where Slade sets down the glass, hadn't notice a picture frame next to it. A girl with white hair in a ponytail with a big smile. Apart from the hair, he could see the resemblance to the father and the softer features from an unknown mother.

“Combat training?”

“Oh please,” Slade scoffed. “I could've killed you, you punk, yesterday and today. No, she needs your values. I don't want her following _my_ path.”

“In exchange for your cooperation you want me to _babysit_?” Dick said with disbelief.

Slade narrowed his eye. “If you want to take down H.I.V.E., you'll have to agree,” his voice had an air of finality even without the other party's agreement. “I will convert my agreement with them into a _Lazarus Contract_ which can be brought back to life if either us fails to keep our word. While it is under the Lazarus Contract, anything can happen including the organization being taken down by the GCPD albeit with my help or not.”

Dick's jaw is set, feeling out of his depth and the situation is far more serious than intended. It's no wonder Slade hadn't disclosed anything until now because the man wants everything within his favor.

“And how will we take down H.I.V.E. with your _help_? So far you haven't given us anything to work with.”

“Did you forget about my reputation, Grayson? I come highly paid and sought after. My access and knowledge of the organization will be of great help when – if – you manage to take them down.”

Dick bites the inside of his cheek, unsure of the idea. It looks like Slade could tell what Dick is thinking, closes his eye resigned and uncharacteristic of him.

“A few years ago I made you an offer to join me,” Slade said. “I was impressed with not only your skills but also your honesty, not to mention your crazy new bravado. I would have loved to see how long you could last as a self–loathing mercenary. After everything that happened, it's just too bad about the timing.” He opens his eye, resolute and stern. His free hand raised, rests on the table, barely grazed the picture frame. “But now as you can see, I've got my hands kind of full. Not that I'm complaining, mind you – Rose is all I have left.”

Dick makes a show, finally looking at the picture despite knowing it's there. She looks like such a sweet girl. “Rose Wilson?”

“Her mother named her. She just transferred to a high school in this city.”

Rose Wilson. The name of Slade Wilson's daughter. Somehow a girl who has nothing to do with the mess they're in is being involved. And that Slade is using her as a bargaining chip doesn't sit right with Dick.

“Considering your current occupation,” Dick drawled. “I suppose you got a thirty-three point three percent chance of keeping her alive...” He meets Slade's eye contact, unwavering and resolved. “You want to keep your daughter safe. I want to take down H.I.V.E.. I think we can come to our own agreement that would benefit us both.”

“I assure you, Grayson. I'm a man who keeps his word.” Slade's eye darted to see behind Dick. “Perfect timing.”

The door opens revealing the girl from the picture. Rose Wilson. Older and less carefree than her photo counterpart. Her jacket and her backpack indicates she just got back from school. Her eyes darted from Slade to Dick, then back to Slade again. “Dad?”

“Rose, this is Dick Grayson,” Slade introduced. “He'll be tutoring you afterschool to help you catch up on this school year.”

Dick blinks in surprise. This is news too him and typical of Slade. Leaving all the little details out and having them under his thumb. Upgraded from babysitter to tutor. But this also means that he's being circumvented from keeping an actual eye on Slade from doing something dubiously illegal.

Rose raised an eyebrow, disbelief. At least Dick is not the only one feeling lost. “Did I miss the memo?” she steps up to them. “Since when did I need a tutor? Despite transferring in the middle of the year, I'm not struggling in school or anything.”

“But the SATs are coming up, aren't they?” Slade raised his own eyebrow in a light mocking manner. “Also you've been bugging me to give you some _lessons_. Well I got you a whole package deal right here.”

She looks over at Dick, sizing him up. “You know karate?”

“I know aikido,” Dick answered evenly.

“Grayson was under my tutelage a long time ago and was the top of his class,” Slade explained. “He will teach you everything he knows. Everything–the skills, the secrets, the backup plans for the backup plans.”

Dick snapped his head to Slade. “Slade–”

“That's _Mister_ Wilson to you, kid,” Slade said with a hint of amusement glint in his eye. “This kid... Despite how soft he looks, I assure you that Grayson is durable.”

Rose considers it, measuring Dick with her eyes before going over to her father. She takes the glass of undrunked whiskey from his hand and sip it. “That's high praise coming from you,” she said, the corner of her lips raised. “You sure about him?”

“I wouldn't have chose him if I wasn't,” Slade answered while gently taking the glass back from her. “Try not to give him too much trouble.”

“I won't if he can't keep up.”

Slade downs the rest of the glass and sets it next to the empty glass. He moves to the door but stops next to Dick. His voice low; to keep Rose from overhearing and to emit the dangerous feel. A threat or a promise. “Do your job and I'll keep my end of the bargain. I'll play well with the GCPD if you can play well with Rose.”

Slade moves away. “I'll let the two of you be acquainted,” he said out loud as he leaves. “You'll start tomorrow, same time. Wintergreen will prepare your schedule and itinerary.”

It's just the two of them; the daughter of the infamous mercenary and the golden boy of the GCPD.

Rose crossed her arms, taking a nonchalant stance. “Not having a good day?”

“You could say that.”

“Because of my dad?” Rose gives him a once over before settling on Dick's face. “You kill people too?”

Dick blinks. “What?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I know what my dad does, I got two eyes,” she gestures them, as though mocking Slade for the lack of another. “And I want in.”

Dick makes an disbelief sound. “You want to be a mercenary?”

Rose scoffed. “Better than working as a secretary for a rich fat geezer or contributing to capitalism. I get to choose my job and hours. Work conditions may varied and I can travel the world wherever the job takes me.”

“What about being a fugitive?” Dick pointed out. “Buying your own gear and making your own arrangements? You won't have a normal life and the pressure can be... suffocating.”

“I'm going to start small,” Rose said like that is the most obvious thing in the world. “You know; take out the local mob boss or whatever and work my way up. Dad is doing just fine, I think it's because his secret weapon is Uncle Wintergreen – he doesn't let me know much about his jobs.”

And with good reason too. Slade doesn't want his daughter to follow down his path of being a mercenary which is why he got Dick to be involved. It's not something that Slade or Wintergreen can do due to their profession. Rose is young and ambitious. Teaching Rose _lessons_ while imparting _his values_ would hopefully get Rose to see that there are better occupations than mercenary.

“You like your dad?”

“He's cool,” Rose shrugged. “I mean how many kids can say that their dad is a mercenary? The tools and gadgets like one of those hitman movies. One time dad was at school to pick me up and I swear all the kids and even the teachers were shocked of how cool-looking dad is. It's kind of gross because, well, he's my dad and all.”

Dick shakes his head. “Trust me life of a hitman is not all fun and games. You're still young, who knows if you're up for a mercenary life.”

“We'll see about that.”

\--

The next couple of days become a routine. In the morning Dick is free to do his detective work until the afternoon when he has to tutor Rose Wilson. He tries to tail Slade to see what's he up to but failed. Everytime he almost got him Slade always managed to get away, annoying him to no end.

True to his word, Slade gives him a USB filled with H.I.V.E. information. He spent most of his free time trying to crack the code; to make the information useable. To find their operation and take them down. He had to get Barbara's help to deep dive and even she feels the information is useless. It is H.I.V.E. information but to be able to use it to take the organization down, not really.

When he confronted Slade on the issue, all he received is a demeaning smirk. “ _That, you have to keep earning._ ” He will have another USB ready for Dick after another successful lesson, at Slade's discretion. It's almost like Slade is giving him puzzle pieces one by one and not giving him the whole picture.

Tutoring Rose had been an interesting experience. He would train Rose in self-defense while other times there would be actual tutoring. Through these sessions he got to know Rose better and found she is just like any other teenager along with her interests and worries. Through her observation he got to know a side of Slade that he never knew about. Her perspective allows Dick to see that the cold - hearted killer to be somewhat human. Maybe and hopefully he could find something to ultimately deter Rose from the path of the mercenary.

One day Rose asked. “You're a cop?”

“Detective,” he answered.

Rose's eyes narrowed. She scoffed and turned away. “Like that makes any difference.”

All of the sudden Rose's change of demeanor threw Dick off tracks. Her enthusiasm for their sessions had turned cold. She would dismiss Dick's advice and pointers, even leaving the sessions early or not showing up at all. When things don't go her way or fail in her spar, she would express violent anger towards him that if not careful both of them would get seriously hurt.

“You're not bending your knees enough,” Dick had scolded, re-righting Rose's stance carefully. “That's why you fall easily. When that happens you need to use the momentum to right yourself back and your opponent's momentum to use against them.”

Rose makes a frustrated noise. “I know,” she shrugs Dick's arm off her shoulder hard. “You're just bigger than me.”

“Size has nothing to do with winning a fight,” Dick said. “Aikido uses your opponent's energy against them. It doesn't matter big or small. To disarm your opponent with as little damage to them and to yourself as possible. It is a good fighting style for your stature because after all the best defense is a good – ”

“Offense, yeah yeah I know,” Rose waves him off. She moves away and gets into her fighting stance. “Again!”

From his position, Dick turns around and comes at Rose. He kept his strength to a minimum but doesn't hold back his speed. He attacks, strikes after strikes with no rest or reprieve for him or for his opponent. He frowns when he notices Rose didn't use any of his advice or pointers. Some of his hits land, breaking through Rose's defense to destabilize her.

Eventually Rose gets pissed off. Her movements are sloppier and her hits couldn't land. It was when Dick knows it's time to end it as he attacks her legs, making her fall. He had her on her back while he kept his arm out in a near-striking position, ending the fight.

“I think we're done for the day,” Dick said, moving to stand properly. “Until you learn to calm down you won't succeed in winning against me.”

He reaches out for Rose to take his hand to stand. Rose sneered at the gesture and gets up without his help, roughly. “This is a waste of time,” she muttered.

Dick frowned. “Rose please, take this seriously.”

“I am taking this seriously!” Rose crosses her arms over her chest. “This is stupid – aikido?! I want to learn karate, kung fu, or whatever. Hurt them and make them pay so they won't get up again. If you won't teach me the real stuff, I'll tell dad to find me a real teacher.”

Dick grinds the back of his teeth, slowly breathes out through his nose. Whatever issues Rose has is on a much deeper level than Dick can hope to help. But it's not his job to do that. His job is to teach Rose lessons and impart his values and right now he's doing a terrible job at that.

And it's starting to piss him off.

“Attack me.”

Rose looks confused so Dick repeats himself. “Attack me,” he repeated, spreading his arms out. “Throw the first punch. Hit me as hard as you can. After that I will put you on your back without me throwing a single punch or kick.”

Rose has a nasty smile as she takes his word. Dick knew the punch was coming but he didn't dodge it, only moving along with the motion to minimize the damage.

The punch landed, the sound reverberated loudly in the room. It stings. She hits him hard enough for him to stagger back, nothing broken but a bruise is guaranteed to show up later.

Now it's his time.

It didn't take long for a second punch to come but this time he moves out of the way. Dick took the outstretched fist steady, spinned himself so that he is behind Rose. Quickly he had her arm locked and twisted in an awkward position, pushing her body down and forced to kneel on the ground.

“Let go of me!”

Rose lets out a frustrated noise, trying to twist and turn out of Dick's hold. No luck. Dick just looks on impassive, keeping his hold on her tight and steady.

“I allowed you the first punch to get it out of your system,” Dick said. “Your anger blinded you, lashing out leaving you a lot of openings. How can I teach you anything else with that attitude of yours.”

“Fuck off, copper!”

“Rose, that is enough!”

It wasn't Dick who scolded but Wintergreen who just entered the training room. Occasionally Wintergreen supervised their sessions, most of the time acting he's not here while other times giving out pointers and comments. A majority of the sessions they are by themselves as Wintergreen has other business to attend to.

He never interferes until now.

“Rose, that is enough,” Wintergreen repeats in a gentler tone as he approaches them slowly with caution. “Let's call it a day. I believe you still have homework to do.”

Carefully Dick lets go as though he is treating a wild animal. Rose stands back up roughly and quickly leaves the room but not without throwing a glare behind her.

“Are you alright?” Wintergreen asked.

“Fine, I'm sorry you have to see that,” Dick said. He winces as he talks, the pain slowly forming on his cheek. “I don't know what happened or what got her upset like that.”

“It will bruise.” Wintergreen gives Dick a bag of ice for his cheek. “Maybe you should take a few days off, to let the both of you cool down.”

Dick thanks him for the ice, his hand holding the bag of ice to his cheek. “I can't.”

“Is it about that deal that you made with Slade?” Wintergreen said. “Slade doesn't require that much from you to train his daughter. He is no dictator.”

“Still, I need to do this,” Dick said. “For both our sakes.”

For his sake. For Rose. And for Slade. He won't be sidetracked by this attitude of hers. Teenage rebellion or not.

Wintergreen sighed. “I can see why Slade regarded you highly. Why he choose you to teach Rose.”

"If this was his end goal then he succeeded," Dick gestures the place Rose had hit. “I'm doing a poor job if that's what you're implying.”

"Everyone has their setbacks but it's not something they can't overcome." Wintergreen shakes his head. “It's nothing you did but what you stand for.”

Dick has an idea what Rose's hostility was from but he would like to hear it from Wintergreen himself.

“Don't take this personally, Detective Grayson. Rose doesn't like cops,” Wintergreen explained. “When Rose was young she lived with her mother in a gang-runned slums. The police there didn't do anything to stop the injustice. They took bribes and misuse their privileges, they were just as worse as the gangs there. One day Rose was kidnapped to be sold to a trafficking ring. The cops wouldn't do anything about it. Desperate, her mother sent out a message to Deathstroke on the dark web. Slade came and saved Rose, killed the gangs, cops, and everyone involved. I wished I could say there was a happy ending for both Rose and Slade but that's far from the truth. Rose lost her mother and a few of her aunts in the crossfire. Slade's other son, Joey Wilson, was attacked while Slade was away and has his throat slashed. Now the boy is mute.”

Dick bites the bottom of his lip. The issue is definitely beyond what he is capable for.

His mind wandered to Jason, his background similar to Rose's. How the injustice of the world had affected him and who he came out victorious. That anger is something he is unfamiliar to how to deal in the best way possible. He isn't suited for this job. Jason is.

Jason. How long has it been since he's talked to him. He's never around at the GCPD and he wasn't able to text him because he was so busy.

“Did Slade lost his eye when he was saving Rose?” Dick asked.

“No. It was his ex-wife Adeline Kane,” Wintergreen clarified. “She was pissed of how Slade went off to save Rose, abandoning Joey vulnerable to be attacked.”

At least Dick knows that all of this happened before Slade became a police instructor. When Slade came to the academy, he was distinct with his signature eyepatch. There was a running bet of how he lost his eye; from a war, a sting operation, or from his ex-wife.

“Mr. Wintergreen, I can recommend someone to help me with Rose on this,” Dick suggested. “He's my partner and – ”

“No. Slade was specific when he asked only you,” Wintergreen interrupted. “Bringing another person in will compromise Rose's safety even if it is someone you trusted. This is not a job that anyone can take lightly.”

Dick lets out a sigh. Yeah, that's what he's afraid of.

“And what about you?” Dick asked. “How do you fit in all of this?”

“Me?” Wintergreen gives a depreciated smile. “I'm the only person in the world who is willing to deal with Slade's bullshit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you were wondering "Hey! Where's Jason?" Well he is going to appear in the next chapter I'm working on so hopefully soon.
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Been busy what with life being shit so thanks for still sticking around.  
> My update habits are getting worse but I made a promise to myself to finish fics that I wrote (most fics) so hopefully I will finish before summer comes  
> I wrote this chapter when I was starting my new job. That was months ago and it got somewhat better but still have a strong hatred for how shitty I felt back then so I'm unleashing my venting through Jason

As far as first days go, Jason is having a blast. Sarcasm intended. Aside from wearing the same type of suit five days a week and rush hour, its something he had already expected of Corporate America.

Lines of cubicles stretched from one end of the room to the next row packed with people with their eyes glued to their computer screens. A bare ceiling with the vents visible with a barely furnished environment. The floor to ceiling thick glass window shows the streets below, half blocked by billboards and neon ads.

Before coming to the company he did a quick review on the skills associated to the position only to realize that the things he brushed up on won't help him much in this job. Most of the work can be done by prior works, some require a little bit of thinking. What's more is that there doesn't seem to be an end to the work given to him. If he seems relaxed even for just a second, his manager is going to give him grief. His coworkers who were supposed to train him just gave him an extremely brief walk-through and told him to look at past work as a basis.

His “coworkers”, don't get him started. Maybe he's just new or something but it seems the senior coworkers have a condescending attitude. They just left him off to his own device and expect him to pick it up easily even though he wasn't here for that long. Their names aren't even worth remembering as one of them quit a week in when he started working.

This is Jason Lee Scott's life, not Jason Todd. Jason Lee Scott graduated from a state university 2 years ago with a bachelor's degree in accounting and was hired as a temp in a multinational company. Despite working close to 3 years, when the company didn't hire him due to “budget issues”, he left his job to work at Sionis Financials. Just do what he's told and when the weekend breaks he's either planning espionage or taking a long nap. Not here to make friends, he's on a mission to bring this man down.

But the longer he worked there, the more isolated he feels. Maybe its the toll the work has been piling up on him or the unrealistic expectations both the company and GCPD has for him. It actually left him conflicted and stuck.

Jason didn't think he would be able to get anywhere with the case until he finally met the boss face to face. He was eating lunch in the building's cafeteria when CEO Roman Sionis came. The people lining up to get food quickly moved out of the way. All chatter has ceased, only the distant sounds of the music playing overhead and cooking remain.

It came as a surprise when Roman came and sat in Jason's booth like he owns the place. One of the cafeteria's worker quickly came to the booth and poured Roman a glass of wine, leaving as quickly as he came.

Roman Sionis stood out from the rest. A man with sharp features wearing an eccentric suit, his words and methods are harsh to match his appearance. Rumors had it that Roman would test his employees and if he sees something he doesn't like, he'll put them through hell until they quit. That's why the company has a high turnover of employees.

Jason doesn't know what he should make of this, watching the big boss lounge on the opposite of his table. Roman doesn't seem to mind the position he had put Jason in, looking nonchalant yet intimidating on the other side of the booth. Jason took his cue to leave when Roman spoke. “I didn't give you permission to leave.”

Jason froze as he was half-way out of his seat. He glanced around for any sort of hint but everyone avoided eye contact, willfully ignoring them. Roman didn't even look up from his phone. There isn't a protocol in the GCPD handbook about this situation at all.

Seeing he's on his own, Jason decides to wing it. “I thought I should,” Jason slowly sat back down. “Didn't want to get in your way.”

“If you were in my way, I would have dragged you out of here by the back of your shirt,” Roman puts his phone down and takes his wine glass. “In fact my boy, I would like to have your company.”

Jason blinks behind his dark-rimmed glasses. “Mr. Sionis, sir?”

“Tell me, where did you previously worked?”

“I used to work at Wayne Enterprise in their tax department.”

“And why would you leave such a reputable, known company?”

“I wanted to expand my opportunities, sir. I felt I wasn't going anywhere with the position I previously held.”

It took Jason Todd a lot of practice to memorize and assume the role of Jason Lee Scott. From his gesture, stance, and even history, everything has to be thorough so his target won't see right through him.

“You're ambitious.” Roman lazily spins his wine glass. “And young. I've read your records and I see your potential,” he said. “Quite the all-around man you are and I'd like to take you under my wing. In this business and in your career, it would be beneficial to have someone like me in your corner.”

Jason stammers, playing the part of an oblivious, eager employee. “M-Mr. Sionis thank you, but why? I only have just started working here.”

“I am a particular man, _Mr._ _Scott_ ,” Roman said, eying him as he takes a sip from wine. “I see a blank canvass waiting to be filled with my guidance. Every move I make has a purpose. Although my methods may be show off but I assure you it gets the message across. I applied it to both my business and personal life, everyone will get in line or get steamrolled.” Roman smirked. “I like your eyes, Mr. Scott. They're a lot like mine. Don't think I didn't see you. We're not like one of the masses. With the masks we wear, I wonder what it would be like to wear yours.”

With that, Roman gets up and leaves. As soon as he is out of the general facility the whole room picks up on the buzz. The surprise and expectant look on Jason's face slid away. “Damnit.”

Jason had done all he can to research Roman Sionis. The records have been redacted multiple times and even obscured. All have said Roman have particular taste and is not one to be crossed with. He was supposed to play the role carefully and not get under the man's radar.

Not even a month and he's already making waves. People in the office were talking about him receiving Roman Sionis' attention. Snide comments are thrown his way, even to the trip to the coffee machine. He couldn't even eat his lunch in peace any more.

The only one who hasn't given grief about it is his manager Artemis Bana-Migdahl. She still holds Jason the same expectations as he had when he was first hired.

“The periods need to be removed from “L.P.” and this cash analysis needs to include the decimals,” Artemis drops the paper on Jason's desks. “Not rounded numbers. They need to be redone before we can send it to the client.”

Despite the rumors going around he's grateful that Artemis didn't comment on his encounter with Roman. She treats him as any other employee and doesn't expect anything less.

Jason had to hold back the sigh as he takes the papers. He finds he does that a lot everytime something doesn't go right. “I don't suppose the client wouldn't point out such a small detail, I have only followed the previous work.”

“I rather not have the client get back to me on this when I have better things to do than to listen to their complaints,” Artemis complained. “If I can help it they wouldn't even contact me at all on something trivial as this.”

When Jason didn't say anything Artemis asks, “This job is not what you expect?”

Jason shrugged. “Honestly don't know what to expect when I came here,” he answered. “I never thought I would end up doing something like this.”

“At some point in our lives everybody thinks like that,” Artemis crosses her arms and leans her hip by Jason's desk. “One thing I like about Sionis Finance is that they hire me for the work I do. It's better than my previous job.”

“Where did you previously worked?”

“LexCorp.”

“Oh man.”

Artemis gives a snort at Jason's reaction. “Thought so.”

Despite Artemis Bana-Migdahl strict demeanor, she is actually the only person in the office Jason tolerates. Is not because she is his supervisor. It feels like there might be more to her than meets the eye and maybe having an strong ally in this place would help him complete his mission.

Jason drums his fingers. “Don't you care?” he offhandedly asked. “On how the company treats their employees? I mean LexCorp is like the tale of boogieman they tell us at school and this place is no different.”

It might be out of the blue for Jason to say that, no less to his supervisor. He actually doesn't know what he's doing. Either creating a connection by bonding through suffering in the office or to off-balance her, letting her guard down.

But Artemis didn't waver, didn't even show emotions like regular office folks about the woes of the workplace. “We live in a capitalist society,” she replied. “My loyalty is bought based on how much it pays. So long they pay me on time and without delay, I have no complaints. Every other company is the same with each other, one way or another.”

“Sounds a bit pessimistic,” Jason teased. “Careful there, you're starting to sound like a mercenary.”

“Might as well be.” A smirk graces Artemis's lips. “You're not what I imagined, Jason Lee Scott.”

* * *

Ever since Jason starts working at the office, weekends are something he never thought to treasure and take for granted ever again. But here he is sleeping the day away. Despite office work not being heavy manual labor, he always finds himself tired, drain, and mentally exhausted after each work day. Even sitting in a chair all day in front of his computer makes him tired and he feels he's getting fat and miserable every damn second.

God he misses police work. He works depending on his shift but it keeps his mind sharp and his body active.

Someone knocked on his door in his new apartment. For this mission he actually had to move so that nobody can trace him back to Detective Jason Todd. Jason Lee Scott lives across town, far from Jason Todd's residence.

“Package for Jason Lee Scott?”

This time it had Jason wide awake. So far nobody knows where Jason Lee Scott lives. Nobody except for Bruce and Barbara in terms of the mission and Sionis Financial's HR to record paycheck and employee information.

He still gets paid for both but one of them is a smaller number than the other.

He wasn't expecting anyone. Jason has his gun ready by his side as he crept quietly to the door. He checks the surveillance footage on his phone. A man with a tall strong build in a deliveryman's uniform is holding a box in front of his door. The angle of the man's cap is blocking his face from the camera.

Jason readies himself, opens the door with caution. The man with the package greets him. “Need you to sign this, sir.”

The way the man said it and the smirk under the cap says it all. “Roy?!”

“Sorry sir. I seem to have forgotten my pen,” Roy said as he keeps up the charade. “Mind if I come in and borrow yours?”

Roy lets himself in, letting Jason close the door. “Swank place you got here. Is the location good?”

Jason tries to wrap the idea of Roy's presence here in his apartment. “What the hell?! How did you even find me?”

“I'm your OG partner, of course I'd find you.” Roy puts the box down and tilts his cap. Jason takes a closer look and sees Roy wearing a beard followed by his shirt being stuffed to give him a belly. “And I go by Will Harper, _Jason Lee Scott_.”

Jason is actually surprised and really glad to see Roy here. He hasn't talked to anyone from the GCPD since the mission. He only communicated mission updates to Bruce and Barbara and even then it is one-sided.

Jason gives a huff, reaching out to tug on Roy's beard. It sticks. “How did you even – ”

“You're slick but the others aren't,” Roy flicks Jason's hand away. “Bats wouldn't budge so I have to go through Oracle, said she's busy helping Bird Boy on his case. Since nobody's there for Red, thought you might appreciate my help.” Roy bites the bottom of his lip. “Actually it was Bird Boy who made me get the feeling to check up on you. He's been acting solemn lately, keeps trying to find you. But dude's been stressed and busy lately with his own case. It would do you well if you answer your text or something.”

Bird Boy, Dick Grayson, his GCPD partner. The last time they had talk was the night Zucco got shot. He left the next morning for his undercover mission with no note or anything. It's not an ideal situation as he left Dick in a bad place. He's been regretting leaving like that, always worried about Dick in his mind.

“How is he?”

“Stressed, worried? Either from his case with a one-eyed pirate or his missing partner. Personally I think the latter because you're gone with the wind.”

“I had to temporarily deactivate my phone,” Jason explained. “For the mission.”

“You realize you're basically ghosting everyone including me,” Roy narrows his eyes. “Not even a notice. Did it had anything to do with what Bats wanted?”

“Hittin' right dead on the nail,” Jason sighs, gestures at the box Roy brought in. “What do you got for me, Will?”

Roy opens the box and takes out some equipment and tools that had Jason's eyes widened in surprise. Hidden camera chargers, multifunction USBs, taser chest plate, retractable gas mask, spiked gauntlets. “Yo, this might be overkill.”

“You gonna need it, man,” Roy finishes laying them out on the table. “Cuz the man you're going for has a whole army at his beck and call.”

Jason raises a brow. “You know my mission?”

“No duh,” Roy deadpanned, taking his cap off. “Why do you think I came all this way to bring you this while wearing something that makes my face itches?”

“Cuz you want me to test your new stuff?”

“That and also you're my bud, of course I'm gonna have your back.”

“So I get all this?”

“On one condition,” Roy takes a stern stance. “Didn't Bats know what happens when he left most of us in the dark? The vacation excuse is so flimsy and me coming here could jeopardize your mission. But you armless out there had me worried even more. So let's make a deal; you get all these toys and my help for your mission if you don't ghost us ever again. Especially Bird Boy. The next time he texts or calls You Better Answer.”

Jason sighs, “Of course.” Reaching out to give Roy's shoulder a squeeze. “Thanks man.”

“Anytime, Jaybird,” Roy puts his hands together. “Now, anything I can help you with?”

“Not at the moment,” Jason frowns as he thinks. “They not moving anything at the center and the company is a clean slate. Too clean. Not even an auditor's note or materiality in their financials.”

“Their what now?”

“Their money report stuff. On top of that the company has a high turnover rate. Some of these employees disappeared off the face of the Earth.”

Roy gives a thoughtful look. “I'm shit at numbers but I can try to find these people. I'm not as good as Oracle but when it comes to finding people I'm your man.”

Jason gives a relieved sigh. “Thanks man. I have a training function coming up that would involve the big brass being in the same room. Their marketing team actually did a good job to make the company look fancy and 'reputable' if not for the soul-sucking life of capitalism and an egomaniac CEO.”

Roy winces. “Is he that bad?”

“That's what rumors say and I caught his attention,” Jason crosses his arms. “I can't let my guard down around him and I could use another pair of eyes if you're up for it.”

“You have them and more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know that alias is from a power ranger lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad that readers are still interested in this fic, often times my anxiety gets the better of me so thank you for sticking around. Your kudos and comments are appreciated
> 
> Warning: Offscreen bullying and racial attacks, and teenager cursing. I actually had an episode of my own bullying incident that haunts me till this day causing me to rewrite this a couple of times. Mostly takes place in the second part it goes by real quick. Please do what you need to take care of yourself.

Dick is on the end of his patience as he exits the elevator and walks to his doom. He's not going anywhere with the mission and Slade has proved anything but useful with the deal they made.

The USBs he received from Slade act as a puzzle. So far he has received 3 and he needs 5 in total. He can't just storm through H.I.V.E.'s front door with an arrest warrant. He still doesn't know where they are located but he can definitely storm through this door.

Dick goes in without knocking, heading to where Slade is sitting in front of his desk. Slade looks up from the intrusion unfazed. “You're early.”

“I'm done,” Dick glares down at Slade. “You had me playing tutor with your daughter who doesn't want anything to do with learning from me. I barely get anything from you about H.I.V.E., only 3 USBs worth of 10 – 20 lessons in total. I'm tired of playing your game Slade if you're not being fair.”

Slade studies Grayson's face, eye glancing at the cheek from Rose's punch, for only a mere second before going back down to his paper work. “Oh sure. We can take a break; I'll null our deal and we go back to square one. I'll take back those USBs and pay you the going rate of those lessons instead. I go back to being a mercenary for H.I.V.E. and you go back to playing cops and robbers with the GCPD. Even then in the eyes of the law you can't arrest me and H.I.V.E. is out of your jurisdiction. I heard your commissioner is going to have his hearing soon all because some cop decided to play renegade and save a damsel in distress.”

Dick fist clenches tightly on his side. He is tired of this. All of this. Everything feels out of his control and he felt helpless. “You've been dragging this on for so long,” he said. “I don't even know if you're still serious about helping me otherwise you're helping H.I.V.E. all along. The longer you drag this out the more chances H.I.V.E. is gonna slip away. And when they do, no one is safe. Not even Rose will be safe from them. Do you want her to end up like Grant?!”

This causes a reaction as Slade looks up unamused. “You're still impatient as ever since your academy days.” He gets up and walks around the table to stand in front of Dick. He towers over Dick and it took all Dick had to not step back. “3 USBs of H.I.V.E. information is worth more than Rose's lessons,” Slade continues. “Everything about their organization, even to incriminate them and take them down are in those USBs. H.I.V.E. would go out and kill anybody who even has one of those. Or worse; experimented.” He leans in close, his breath near his ear. “So you better be a good teacher or I'll send you to H.I.V.E. as their next guinea pig gift-wrapped and packaged.”

It isn't until Slade returns to his desk that Dick could finally breathe easier. He watches Slade return to his work as though he hadn't got up. As though he hadn't threatened to destroy everything the GCPD had worked for.

“I can't trust you, Slade.”

“You're right to do so. Since you're early, why don't you pick up Rose from school. I'm sure she'll appreciate her tutor taking the initiative.”

* * *

He waited a ways away from the entrance of Gotham High for Rose Wilson. According to the schedule Wintergreen had gave him, Rose should have left by now. But its been 20 minutes and so far no sign of her.

A commotion in an alley a block away caught Dick's attention. Three teenagers, two girls and one boy, cornering someone by the building. The person tries to get up but keeps getting shoved down and being laughed and jeered at. They were only a block away from school and a lot of people, mainly students, are passing by that alley. Surely someone would have seen them and stop them.

The thought of it hadn't sit right by Dick as he approaches them himself. “There a problem here?”

One look at him and the three teenagers bolted from the alley past him leaving only Dick and Rose. Dick carefully approaches Rose, hesitates for a second before kneeling down in the dirty alley in front of her. Rose was worse for wear. Her hair tangled and messed covering her face, her clothes dirty with grim and stains. Her palms cut and scratched from the pavement she felled.

Dick swallows, taking out a pack of tissues from his back pocket, offers one out to Rose. “Can you stand?”

Rose looks up slightly, glaring at the tissues in Dick's hand. He could see tears falling from her face before the tissues were slapped away. It flew from Dick's hand to a dirty puddle a few feet from them. Rose gets up with a stumble, one hand clutching the wall and the other hand wiping her face with the sleeves of her jacket. She goes back to school with Dick silently following behind her.

He talks with the school's administrators while Rose washes up in the girl's bathroom. Apparently this happened before and nothing has been done about it. This makes Dick frustrated, even pissed of how ineffective the school system works to protect the students.

Rose left the school looking albeit better but still bad and tired. The dirt and grim were cleaned but her eyes were tired and angry. Again Dick followed Rose silently back to the hotel. He left Rose's side only for a minute to pick up the food he ordered before quickly joining her in the elevator. They didn't talk and luckily no one joined them in the elevator as it went straight to their floor. No one was there to greet them.

Getting to their room Rose takes off her backpack and threw it on the floor. “Fucking ratchets!!”

Dick goes to the table to put down the food he got. He takes out everything that it looks like it could feed for 5 people. He offers a milkshake to Rose who snatches it out of his hand. “Does this happen a lot?”

Rose sneers. “What do you think? I'm the new kid on the block whose Asian with fucking white hair. Don't see anyone else like me having to deal with this shit.” She consumes the milkshake violently before making a face. “Fuck, this has oreos in it? Shit!” Slamming the drink on the table.

He doesn't take the bait, hasn't even move from his position. “Does your dad know?”

“Not like he can do much.” She shrugs. “He coming to my school actually put some weird ideas into their heads. It doesn't get too far and I can take care of myself.”

“Is that why you wanted to take some self-defense lessons?”

“Among other things.”

Dick watches Rose move about from his position on the couch, grabbing some of the food he bought. When it looks like he won't move, Rose raises an eyebrow. “We doing this or what?”

Dick shrugs, grabbing one of the burgers in the bag. “Maybe later, hungry.”

Rose gave a curious tilt, moves to sit on the sofa across from him. She stares at Dick who returns her gaze equally. “How much dad be paying you?”

Dick doesn't answer, allowing Rose to keep going. “Money? Favors? He gonna off someone for ya?” She sneers at the thought. “Can't have your hands dirty, copper? Dad don't trust easily, not even his ex wife. I saw how close you are to him before our sessions. So tell me, what is it?”

Dick had no doubt in his mind that Slade would tell Rose about their arrangements if asked the right question. Wintergreen was tightlipped about the issue but Slade was adamant of keeping Rose away from the life of a mercenary. Already Rose's trust in him is thin.

“I doubt that is what you are interested in.”

“Is it?” Rose lays back on the sofa and takes out something from her pocket.

The H.I.V.E. USB.

He didn't know when he had lost it or when Rose had lifted it off of him.

Rose gives a smirk. “I see you and dad been going back and forth on this. What's in this, porn?” She twirls the USB on it's lanyard as though the amount of criminal enterprise information is inconsequential. One false move and everything goes down the drain. “C'mon Mr. Grayson, bring me into the loop. I gotta start my mercenary career somewhere.” She catches the USB in her hand. “If not, guess I'll just find out myself.”

Rose's attitude is not something that Slade would have tolerated, trying to go against her father, but in ways that draw her to him. Rose’s relationship with Slade Wilson is far less complicated to the point of cliché: she’s a girl who loves her dad and wants his attention, and therefore goes about earning it in dysfunctional ways. Even if it means being interested in Slade's less than ideal profession.

“Rose, what is it that you want?”

“I want a lot of things. Got to be more specific than that.” Rose plays with the USB between her fingers. “And I reckon you want this little thing here to play with the big boys. So Mr. Copper, what is it that you want?”

Dick closes his eyes, breathes in slowly and breathes out. “I want you to call me by my name.” He opens his eyes to look straight at Rose unwavering. “Dick Grayson. I don't know what I have to do to assuage that hate of yours to me but I promise you I won't do anything to hurt you. Whatever Slade wants from me or me being here, is to have nothing but the best interest for you. That means making sure the lessons I impart to you will help you grow and make good decisions for yourself. Cop, detective, or not.”

“I don't trust you, not entirely.” Rose closes her hand over the USB, out of sight. “You're still a cop and you just want to get rid of me and mess everything up for my dad!”

“Believe me your dad isn't so easily to be rid of. Makes the rest of us have a hard time with the paper work he keeps leaving us. If you don't trust the cops then trust in me at least.”

Rose was less tense now, letting the USB dangle freely. Dick repeats his question. “Rose, what is it that you want?”

Her eyes look to the USB before looking back at Dick. “I want my life back.”

He knows beyond a doubt that this is more than her hatred for the police, more than impressing Slade. There aren't any right words to tell her that everything is okay or that he understands. He does understand in a way that still hurts till this day.

* * *

Jason blankly stares at the mandatory presentation with the other new employees of the company in the room. It's the usual spiel about company culture and employee empowerment opportunities blah blah blah. A pretty picture to sell and an indoctrination method for the new cogs of the machine.

Like watching paint dry.

Luckily there aren't executives or “somewhat important persons” there who could see him dozing off for a sec. He doesn't know how long he's been in the room before they started a Q&A session followed by some group activity. It took all he had to not make a scene as he follows the group to the room adjacent for the food.

He grabs some of the food and keeps himself away, putting on his ear piece. “Harper you there?”

A grunt was heard on the other end. “Sorry, was the show over?”

“You fell asleep on me?” Jason muttered, glancing around the room. “You find anything odd?”

“Other than how boring it was, nothing unusual here. God that was torture. Maybe we could use that to interrogate criminals for information. They'll spill the beans fast just to get out of there.”

“You have no idea man, and these people are sucking it all up like sponge.”

“God, what an miserable, naïve lot they are.” Roy gets down to business. “I looked over the list of employees that left the company. Those that I was able to track are working in a different company or something. Others have either crossed state lines or been a no show. The ones I haven't been able to track literally disappeared off the face of the earth, not even their neighbors and family knew where they went.”

Jason frowned. “Did they report the missing person to the GCPD?”

“Funny thing, they claimed that they did but when I checked our database, nada, zilch, nothing. I also interviewed some of the employees that I can track and have left the company, a few of them gave me a weird haunted look like someone would be listening in on them. I couldn't get anything other than the usual spiel “Not enough opportunities, blah blah blah, need more money, blah blah blah.” Not all of them are like that but a good amount of them had me suspicious.”

Jason takes a sandwich from the table platter as he thinks about the information. There could be a possible cop in the GCPD on Sionis' payroll. To avoid bad press or GCPD intervention. They will need to be careful how they handle their information from now on.

Earlier on his desk some of the numbers don't add up as well, requiring huge adjustments into the company's financial's journal entries. When he asked Artemis about this, she just shrugged and told him that's how its always been done. Particularly there were some notes that there weren't any audits conducted on those funds. He's no expert but something like that doesn't sit right with him.

Speak of the devil, Artemis is approaching him. He quickly turns off his ear piece and puts it away to greet her. “Hey Artemis.”

Artemis has a hint of an amused smile, her demeanor and stature stands out among the fresh meat. “I see you didn't mingle with your new future colleagues. Not used to these things?”

Jason shrugged. “I'm not that good with networking. Didn't really get it even in college.”

“Don't worry, its not mandatory. How are things at work?”

“Busy.”

“Aren't we all.”

Small talk with his supervisor, its as awkward as it can be. He can mingle and play nice for the mission but its not something he enjoys. Socializing and putting on a fake smile is exhausting even at the GCPD. The mask he wears for these people can get stifling.

“Don't worry, I'm not good with networking as well,” Artemis said with some comfort. “I'm more of an introvert, I like getting things done and I don't need small talk to get where I am. But unfortunately in this kind of environment we have to place nice with others so that we can get to where we are today.”

Jason raises an eyebrow at her confession. “Quite a pessimistic view don't you think?”

“It's pragmatic and I would rather we be honest with each other since we are working together,” Artemis smirks. “Speaking of which there will be another function tonight for us regular employees at the Clocktower Lounge. No small talk, just good company, food, and open bar.”

“Sounds fancy,” Jason commented. “What's the occasion?”

Artemis huffed. “Do we need a reason to celebrate? We finally finished closing most of the funds' fiscal year. Everyone would be there including the top brass. Don't worry so long as you behave, its an actual relaxing company event.”

Just like Artemis said, an all night party function full of good food, drinks, and company. Still, Jason is on a mission on taking down Black Mask. He was able to hack into surveillance to connect with Roy but even then it doesn't improve his odds. Chances of Black Mask mingling among these people are high and the downside is that with this many people here will be like finding a needle in the haystack.

But Roman Sionis stands out in the crowd. The encounter at the cafeteria had Jason questioning the CEO's intention of why he was being sought out. There was a possibility that Roman really knew if Jason Lee Scott is actually real.

“Our suspect,” Jason gritted out to Roy in his ear piece. He adjusts his eyeglasses to follow Roman's trail, going to the second level of the lounge away from the crowd. With Roy's help, Jason's glasses has been upgraded so Roy was able to see through Jason's eyes. “He might be on to me.”

“What for real?! What you do that caught his attention?”

“Breathing.”

He follows Roman up the lounge, past a bunch of employees in a drunk stupor, before backtracking against the wall. There were two men standing guard by a door at the end of the hall. Probably where Roman had gone to. According to schematics the door at the end should be open to a big space of some kind. But how will you be able to get past those guards?

Jason equips his travel sized gauntlets and mask, all courtesy of _Will Harper_. “I'll have to be quick about it.”

It didn't take much to disable the guards and put them in an empty room nearby. But his limited time wasted have Jason on edge. Jason descended down carefully, sticking close to the wall. It looked to be a shared space of some kind, a mix of a lab and communication center. He sees Roman talking to someone familiar on the big screen but he couldn't place a name. A man with white hair and an eye-patch.

“Did the serum work with the intended effect?” the man on the screen asked.

“As far as I can tell it still needs some adjusting,” Roman answered. “I'm no scientist nor someone to be playing with chemicals. I'm only using and replicating my colleague's work using his notes that was incomplete before he got shipped to Belle Reve.”

“A pity I'm sure. Don't you pay someone to do the work for you?”

“Of course, but most of them couldn't handle the pressure or irritate me to the point I have to do this myself.”

In his hiding place Jason wires a recording device to get a better view and sound. He sees the lab right by and decides to snoop around for any clues of what Roman is up to. He kept one eye on Roman and the other on his venture.

He skims some of the info lying on the table next to vials hooked up to a strangely familiar machine. There's too much scientific jargon that he couldn't understand but the words are familiar like he's seen them for a couple of times. Thankfully his mask can record and transmit visuals back to Roy to decode at a later time

His other ear kept to listening in to devious plots Roman has up his sleeves. The following snippets to what was said next had Jason ready to go.

“By the way, I would like to thank you for cooperating with us in this endeavor,” Roman said. “Any chance you would be willing to work with us full time?”

“This is as much I'm willing to offer as the contract clearly states out my terms,” the man said. “Considering the last time I was involve.”

“Right, of course,” Roman had the sense to look a bit sympathetic, if not false. “Such a shame really. Things do shape up after my takeover that failure will not happen on my watch.”

The comment had the man on screen hardened his eye. “Confidence like yours will not help you take down the GCPD and give you Gotham on a silver platter.”

Roman chuckles. “I manage to take over the entire Gotham underground after Falcone messed up. Everything is right on schedule, we are ready to usher a new age for Gotham.”

“Of course, that is, if you can clean house first.”

A gunshot is all the warning Jason had when a bullet hits the vial near him, breaking into pieces. He turns to see Roman walking up to him calmly with a gun trained to his head.

“I didn't know this is a masquerade party,” Roman gives a cruel smile. “I would have brought my mask as well. Its quite terrifying, I think you'll like it.”

It was stupid when he realizes that Roman was able to see him not from the man's warning but through the reflection of the large screen. From his spot Jason couldn't move, one false move and he'll have a bullet in his head. He could count the seconds as Roman closes the space between them from his side of the room.

His only warning was a _Hang on Jaybird_ in his ear when the sprinklers malfunctions. He barely duck just as Roman took a second shot, clipping his shoulder when he went down. He nearly slips from the water and quickly moves behind the counter just as bullets embedded to the wall behind him, racing back up to where he came.

There were guards coming in from the door but Jason was ready as he knocks them down with ease like a linebacker, getting back to the hallway and into the lounge. He looks quite the mess with his soaked suit and mask on. But he doesn't dwell as he has to keep moving, there's no place to hide and he has to get out of here.

“Jason?”

He turns and sees Artemis looking at him expressionless. Just his luck to run into his supervisor when he is supposed to get out of here. He knows his mask covers most of his bottom half features but it didn't explain how Artemis can recognize him. And for a second there is a possibility that Artemis will turn him in to Roman.

“Artemis?”

To his surprise Artemis takes off her jacket and tosses it to Jason. It's a bit snug for his size but he doesn't question it as he puts it on. “Take the west side entrance,” she said, turning away from him. “It's the closest to the train station for you to lose them.”

There was a lot Jason wanted to say, to ask how and why. But there was a silent understanding between them that he will leave it for much later as he runs for it. He doesn't think about it, doesn't let the thought of it slow him down.

He takes off his mask and gauntlets to blend in with the crowd but its no use with his body soaking wet. There were weirder things in Gotham but everyone gives him the wide berth. To be safe he changes trains a few times until he's finally sure no one will follow him. That's when adrenaline finally runs out causing him to stop and take a breather, tired and numb.

He knows that Roman is planning something big and there's no doubt in his mind that Roman is Black Mask. In his escape he doesn't know if Artemis will make it out of there, it's too late to turn back for her. But he has to put his trust in her that tomorrow when he goes to work she will be right there waiting for him.

His mind doesn't know but his body does as they walk through a familiar street and to a familiar apartment building. His shoes squishes from each step for being soaked to the bone. He puts in the code that he knows by heart that would let him in, takes the elevator, and walks to the apartment. He slumps next to the door and knocks only to be open by the third knock.

“Jason?”

* * *

Dick had been numb for a while in both his body and mind. What happen with Rose had taken all of his will to process and work something out with her. And he finally achieve with something not quite out of friendliness but out of necessity.

He hadn't expected Jason to show up out of the blue in front of his apartment standing there soaking wet. He hadn't seen or heard from Jason since he started working with Slade. He doesn't question his appearance but quickly ushers him in.

Nothing was spoken as they have Jason washed and dried into new clean clothes. Not until Jason lies down on the bed does Dick finally asks. “What happened?”

Jason had the gall to give him a glance, fingers folded over his middle staring up at the ceiling. “The usual.”

“Oh.” Dick sat down on the edge of the bed, not quite sure how to proceed. He doesn't know what to do these days. “Well your stuff won't be dried until tomorrow. I can put it with my stuff and wash it. You can wear some of my clothes tomorrow where ever you're going.”

It was when he saw something red that causes Dick to finally react. “Jason you're injured!”

Jason looks down. The white t-shirt that he wore have splotches of red from blood on his shoulder, arm, and side. Roman had shot him several times and the bullets had grazed him. He remembers that they hurt but he was worried about getting out of there that he puts aside the pain.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry?!” Disbelief crosses Dick's face. “What the hell, Jason? You're bleeding!”

Dick quickly goes to get the first aid kit ushering him to take off his shirt to treat him. The wounds weren't too bad, one of them already healed leaving a scab. He still treats them all with proper care and practice, going over each and every one of them. The feeling of movement was comforting had Jason lull to exhaustion a couple of times before reacting each time when alcohol was treated to those sensitive wounds.

“Don't fall asleep on me, Jason. I still have some questions.”

This causes Jason to shudder a laugh in his throat, raising a questioning glare from Dick. “What's so funny?”

Jason shakes his head. “It's nothing really.” Giving a small smile. “I think it's really endearing of you to worry about me like this.”

“Of course I'm worried about you,” Dick huffed as he finishes up dressing Jason's wounds. “I can't believe I didn't notice you bleeding, only that you were soaking wet and probably ruined the carpet.”

“Don't worry, I think the dry cleaning service down the block can fix that.”

“That's not it!” Dick glares down. “I missed you,” he clenches the roll of gauze in his hands. “And that's the weirdest thing. I don't miss you when I'm busy. It's when stuff finally slows down that started to feel empty when you're not there. And then there are other feelings as well like worried that you're out there in trouble, or angry that you wouldn't answer my calls or text, or sad...” He puts the gauze down, and rubs the space between his eyes. “And then I get tired and stressed, I wouldn't want to feel anymore that I just shut down. Like I'm feeling numb. I've been feeling numb lately, just going through the motion and I don't know why.”

Saying everything he ever wanted to say to get it off his chest does not mean the matter is over. Nothing is easy. It just feels like another heavy shadow is looming over him, waiting for Jason's reaction to make or break him right there. Jason doesn't deserve the irritation he feels or the lack of feeling.

A hesitant hand wavers over his own on the bed, before grasping it in a firm tight hold. “I understand,” Jason whispers. “And in a way I don't, I wouldn't want to feel like this too. There are days that I would feel overwhelmed that finally I would short circuited and wouldn't know what to do. Yet for some reason just being with you I would forget those feelings, even for a moment, that would be enough.”

Dick leans his head onto Jason's shoulder, bare and warm. “Damnit what's wrong with me,” his hand curls against him. “I didn't mean to put all this on you, I'm sorry Jason.”

“What can you say? Absence makes the heart grow fonder,” Jason closes his eyes, using his arm to wrap Dick in his embrace. “You know; honesty is all I ever ask of you. You've given me that and more.”

Dick scoffed. “Yeah but it doesn't give me a piece of mind, I doubt I even earn it.”

"Trust me, we both earned it." Jason sighed. “I should hopefully be able to wrap up my case soon to finally be able to return,” he said. “Then after your case is done let's take another long break that hopefully there won't be any work. I'll fight Wayne or Bullock even the Commish if I have to.”

“I'm okay with it if you are.”

For a short, wonderful while, he had Jason, and that worked more than enough. He was a friend, an intimate and an inspiration. And he was smart enough to know that he still had some growing up to do.

“Jason,” Dick scratches the side of Jason's face. “What is that?”

“This?” Jason peels the skin sticker off the show to him, waving it in front of his face. “These are skin grafts, its my disguise for my mission. Supposed to give me a firmer jawline and narrower cheeks. Makes me pretty handsome don't you think?”

Dick makes a disgusted face, batting it away. Jason laughs at Dick's reaction who retaliate digging to his side. They don't need to know how to do anything but feel and react as the unsureness slips away. And just for a moment the two detectives can rest and let their presence comfort one another.

* * *

The next morning fills the detectives with dread as they separate to do their duty. They weren't able to get a good night's sleep as they stayed up the night chatting and trying to catch up what the other has missed.

Jason was given Dick's suit to wear when he goes to the company. He has Artemis's jacket dried using a hair dryer in a shopping bag intending to return it. But when he reaches Artemis's office, she is not there.

Worrying thoughts followed him as he tries to find out where she went. The other employees assured him that she had a morning meeting with her boss so hopefully she will be back soon. It doesn't ease his worry and there wasn't much he could find out for sure as he sits down in his desk to do his work.

Lunch time rolls around and Artemis still isn't back. There still aren't any new messages from Roy, he only shot a quick text in the morning for a status update but didn't receive anything new from him.

He didn't feel hungry, getting up to stretch. Just as he pops a crick in his neck, a message popped up deemed high importance.

Roman Sionis requested a meeting with him.

* * *

He didn't get much sleep last night. They parted ways in the morning and it took all Dick had to not reach out to Jason when he has his back turned. But seeing Jason again made him feel energetic that everything will turn out well.

He reported to GCPD ready to take on the task, going through his cases efficiently that even his colleagues notice his renewed sense of purpose. He might actually be done before he needs to meet with Rose for her lessons.

He was up to his fourth case file for the day when Roy approaches him. “Hey Dick, you're in a good mood today. Were you able to meet with Jason?”

“Yeah, he came by my apartment last night,” Dick said. “Was soaking wet. Do you know anything about this?”

Roy moves side to side, his mouth twists. “Yeah – um – that may have been on me,” he gives Dick an appraisal look. “Did he tell you about his mission?”

“No, he didn't.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Because,” Dick smiles at the thought, absently twirls his pen on his desk. “We stayed up talking about other things. We weren't in the mood to talk about the logistics and his mission is the farthest thing he wants to talk about at the moment. And I really want to ask him about it but didn't want to pry if that would make him feel uncomfortable about it.”

The fucked up thing about it is that he only feels that way after he saw Jason bleeding through his shirt. All his worry and concern spilled out causing him to feel alive in what feels like long ago. And Jason had taken it in stride and hopefully feel the same.

“Damn that sounds sappy,” Roy sits down on the chair that's next to Dick. “Something you need to know is that Jason is a closed-off guy. Growing up he's been written off more times than he can count and it gives him a sort of defense mechanism of his tough exterior. To prove to them and himself that he is more than just that. He doesn't want people to mess with his work and it's hard for him to ask for help but only with people that he trusts. The man trusts you and I hope you know and see that. There are things you can ask him and he will give you an answer.”

“Thanks Roy. I'll remember that.”

“That's my short pants.”

Dick groaned. “How many times I have to tell you that it's part of a costume?”

“Oh I know bro,” Roy lounges back on the chair. “I got the pictures to prove it. But seriously I came to ask you about something. Jason hasn't returned any of my texts this morning and I tried calling the company number but no one answered. I came up on a lead about Sionis with the information Jason gave me last night and it sounds like a real break through with the case.”

Dick frowned at the thought. “It's worrying but maybe he is busy with work.”

“That's what I want to believe but this is too much of a coincidence. Dick, did you know why Jason came to your apartment soaking wet? It was part of the mission and I think they may have caught up to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaked in the series title just because we're going to the final round XD
> 
> Posting a big chapter just because I don't know where I can stop and save for the next chapter. Also this posting is mostly from spite. I got a comment about adding a tagged pairing tag to one of my works even though there is nothing pairing related (standing/posing/sitting next to each other doesn't count as a pairing because there is literally nothing romantic about it). I may have taken it the wrong way and blew this up a proportion but I am on a roll


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls neck while reading the comments as a motivator* gotta finish this fic bro or else i can't move on with my life

Jason has to admit to himself that this case is getting way too complicated. The whole point of this was to build a case to connect Roman Sionis to Black Mask. To find a straight line between a finance tycoon and a blood thirsty crime lord who has plans to take over Gotham. Last night proved Roman has big plans for Gotham but the absence of Black Mask got him stumped.

Almost every crime he handled was because of Black Mask from the trafficked girls to the drugs. He was there when he saw Black Mask murdered his men who disappointed him and escaped from authorities with ease. The man even let others do his dirty work without batting an eye. The guy does what he wants and doesn't feel he has to explain himself to anyone. It reminds him of someone very familiar...

Jason doesn't know what to expect when he was personally summoned to Roman Sionis' office at the top floor. And it was really at the top floor, he nearly got a nose bleed when he took the elevator straight up.

Doors opened to a sparse spacious area with wide windows looking out over the city. It gives an unpleasant reminder of his own office floor below being blocked by giant neon billboard signs. This guy has a tall high rise buildings with his own office looking down on the city and probably have underground caves somewhere to do his real work.

Why does that sound so familiar?

“Mr. Scott, I am glad that you made it,” Roman called out, his voice echos in the space facing the large windows. “I hope you had a wonderful time last night, certainly a busy night. It was unfortunate I had to end the party prematurely.”

Jason adjusts his glasses as he approaches Roman. “You wanted to talk to me, sir?”

“Yes please, come in,” Roman gestures Jason to sit in one of the sofa chairs in the sitting area. An array of snacks that were typical in a business meeting is spread out across the table. Food ranging from small sandwiches, cookies, to soda cans. “I hope you hadn't have lunch yet. I can't possibly be able to finish all this.”

“You had a business meeting?”

“Yes and it didn't run quite smoothly so we have more than enough left over to share.”

Jason gingerly sat down in one of the chairs as Roman moves to sits across from him. He doesn't move to take anything. “Thank you, sir.”

“Please, call me Roman,” he said, grabbing one of the sandwiches. “I may be the CEO and owner of the company but I would rather work on the same level with the people.”

Jason almost instinctively raise an eyebrow at the comment, managing to keep his face to be clueless and bare. He could feel Roman's eyes on him so he will need to be careful of every step he takes.

“Somehow I don't think you would be at all surprised to learn the life I have chosen can be a lonely one,” Roman said. “I wanted to confess something. You caught my interest because I thought you would be easy to manipulate. I need workers, Mr. Scott. People doing what they are told without question. Anything other than that would be useless in my company and everywhere else. It was clear even from a distance that you had your issues but you never let that stop you. You have an inner spark and you had a lot to prove, I knew I could take advantage of that.”

The whole time Roman is baiting him but Jason can play this game. He sees the way Roman watches him with half-lidded hooded eyes, watching and waiting to see his smoking guns. Draw first and he will put all this cat-and-mouse crap to bed. “If you're trying to get me to blush it's not working.”

“I realize that now – I was wrong about you,” Roman doesn't unwrap his sandwich. There is something far more interesting in front of him. “My company's work environment has employees' pitting against each other. The motivation is self-interest of course but in the end the company's success is all that matters. But you're not like that – you're much more. You're a kindred spirit. I want you to know – I consider you a friend.”

Jason's eyes widened behind his glasses. He doesn't know how to react to something like this when his boss, possibly a suspected crime lord confess such a thing to him. He must be on Roman's good side now. Every time he thinks he's playing with him, Roman does something to make him think he's five steps ahead.

Roman gets up and walks to the elevator, gesturing Jason to follow him. Roman had inputted his passcode so that he would have uninterrupted access to go to whatever floor he wishes. The ride down was tense in an small enclosed space with suspected crime lord next to him. If he breathes the wrong way he won't be able to get away from this mess easily.

“I have you checked the first week you were hired,” Roman suddenly said, his eyes facing directly at the door. “Had your name run through every database you can imagine. There wasn't much I can find except for a Facebook account with no activity in the last 3 years.”

“I'm pretty shy. You have any questions just ask,” Jason calmly replied.

“Of course,” Roman shakes his head. “Then I run just your first name through the database. And did you know there are a lot of Jasons here in Gotham? One of them is a cop at the GCPD.”

It was implied that the mask he wears isn't his own. The layers are tearing from one by one.

He was saved from answering when the elevator suddenly stops, indicating their floor destination. He follows behind Roman into a sort of giant spacious laboratory. It was bigger than the one in Clocktower Lounge and filled with people going about their business. Lab technicians working on their computers or chemical substance. There were guards armed on standby, all wearing a black bondage like mask.

He has never been to this floor and wasn't on any blueprints he was able to acquire. How the hell he missed that with it so big and all. The GCPD couldn't afford half this crap and this guy has it all. This isn't technically under his nose, this is way above it all.

“Don't take this the wrong way but how the hell much money do you have dude?” Jason blurted.

Roman chuckles. “Actually the biggest investment is in the people – scientists and technician from across the globe. With my vision this is the reason why all of this is possible. Trust me Mr. Scott. Nothing is banal, if we're going to stay together you need to broaden your thinking. ”

Jason gets the feeling that something is going to happen, feels tense with all these guards watching him. Unnerved with how much power and wealth Roman has and able to use something like this. He could see it in the lab technicians who are now tense and even shake with Roman here watching above them. Roman is clearly interested in acquiring wealth and power and he is not afraid to flaunt it.

“Red – can I call you Red?,” Roman asked, without waiting for an answer. “I see a problem I fix it. I don't spend the rest of my life regretting what I didn't do or what others didn't do for me.” A nameless guard comes up to them with a black velvet box in his hand. Jason couldn't see it where he was standing when Roman delicately opens it, tenses himself to be ready for anything. “I built my empire from my pain. This is how I built it one step at a time on the broken backs of my enemies. These are the spoils of war.”

When Roman turns back to Jason, it is clear that the mask finally comes on. The face he has is never real. “This is the face of the victor in the war he makes.”

Black Mask.

* * *

“This is what I got from the Jason yesterday. I've been following the audit trial Jason manage to send and some of these groups don't exist. And almost all of these accounts lead back to Sionis Financials.”

Dick and Roy are going over the footage captured by Jason's mask. It showed from the start where Jason disarms the goons to Jason running off. The mask stops recording when Jason takes it off. Right now the footage being shown is where Roman Sionis tries to shoot at Jason.

“We can't use this footage to charge Roman Sionis,” Dick said, standing behind Roy whose manning the control. “This would implicate Jason and put him in a tough position.”

“I know that,” Roy replied. “I wanted to show you something else.” He rewinds the footage to show the chemicals and paperwork on the table. “I analyze the footage so that this could be in a readable format. Jason mentioned that some of these chemicals were familiar in the cases he worked in the past. Some of these were just formulas or chemical bonds which I am not too familiar with. I got Wally's help with some of it and using cross referencing with our database I managed to find keywords such as 'Venom' and 'Diaxmene', chemicals and drugs that you and Jason had encountered in your cases. Strangely enough I managed to identified Kryptonite in there but what has that got to do with it?”

Dick frownes at the information on the screen. “Were you able to analyze anything else from the footage?”

“Not much else,” Roy crossed his arms over his chest. “Other than how to mix and combine these, not my forte so I sent them to Wally and still waiting for him to get back to me. My guess is Sionis is trying to play chemicals like Dexter's Laboratory only with dangerous and illegal subtances.”

Dick watches over Roy's shoulder as the footage was played again from start to finish. He watches as Jason creeped into the lab below, briefly glancing at where Roman is talking to someone on the big screen. The footage was blurred by the shape and color was recognizable to be discern.

And it was recognizable enough that a lightbulb lit in Dick's mind. “Roy, how many USBs can this thing be installed?”

Roy looks over at the port on the side of the monitor. “I guess four. Why?”

Dick takes out four USBs from his pocket he received from Slade. He never parted away from these, kept it close in hand should the need arise. He puts them in one at a time.

“This is from my own mission I have and this is just a hunch,” Dick started, the files popping up slowly onto the screen. “That chemicals thing gave me an idea. I was looking at these USBs one by one on their own but I never consider looking at them together because of the vast amount of data it contains.” He types on the keyboard to start the data pulling process which will take awhile as he turns to Roy. “When chemicals bond together they create something new. Even if the two chemicals are not related at all they would still create some sort of reaction.”

Roy looks unsure. “Of course. But what does your mission have to do with Jason's?”

“Again this is just a hunch but what if my mission and Jason's mission is in a way related?” Dick questions, putting his hand under his chin. “It's just when these chemicals that you have on the screen, when you put them together it reminds me... of a hive.” He watches the data being positioned on screen by the system process one by one. “And what if maybe that is what I'm missing.”

The process is finished and all of the information is laid out. The accounts, the finance, the personnel, sites. Coincidentally it was shaped in a way of a hive just like the chemical formulas that Roy had been looking over. Fitting perfectly.

Roy makes an amused sound. “Well what do you know, this is a big coincidence.”

“If we were to cross reference what I have on H.I.V.E. with Jason's on Sionis, I'm sure we will be able to find some shady accounts to connect back to them,” Dick grinned, things are finally going his way. “These accounts raised a red flag, I bet when Sionis Finance took off they receive account requests to invest their money “clean it.” Laundering money. A large amount of these are financing H.I.V.E. operations.”

Roy frowned, narrowing his eyes at a particular spot near the corner. The data accumulated there is out of placed and messed, like an empty space is missing. “Dick, what about this part?”

“Part of my mission is data collecting and I only have 4 out of 5 USBs,” Dick explained. “I thought just four would be enough but clearly not.”

That's all he will be able to give. To confess he has been utilizing a black market assassin's vast intel on criminal activity, or saying the assassin is the source.

The phone rings cut through in the office. Dick takes it out and sees an unknown number on his caller id. He answers it with some slight hesitation. “Hello?”

“ _Grayson,_ ” Wintergreen's voice is heard on the other end. “ _I know that you wouldn't be meeting Rose in a few hours, did I caught you in a bad time?_ ”

“I can spare a few minutes,” Dick's eyes narrows at the screen, staring at the blur of the man Roman was communicating with. “Is something going on?”

“ _Actually I don't know if I should contact the GCPD with the position we are in,_ ” Wintergreen said. “ _Slade said he will take care of it himself but I feel this would be something you should be concern of.”_

“What's wrong?”

“ _It's Rose. She's been taken._ ”

* * *

This mess started with his bright idea of infiltrating Black Mask's Criminal empire via Sionis. The moment Roman revealed his identity Jason was immediately surrounded and bounded by the goons. He reacted too late and was tossed into a holding cell. Ironically the holding cell is much fancier and cleaner than the cells at GCPD.

Jason kicks at the glass before stumbling back from the rebound. He lands on his butt and glares at the strong plexiglass that is keeping him confined in a small space. Like a zoo animal.

“You're wasting your time.”

The sound is familiar and close by, almost next to him. “Artemis?! What are you doing here? Where are you?”

“Observing.”

Jason looks around the his cell, finding nothing he looks out of his cell and sees Artemis in another cell diagonally across from him. She's leaning against her cell with her arms crossed, giving a mock salute when he catches her eyes. “Yo.”

With all that happened yesterday night he didn't get the chance to see if Artemis was okay. But to see her in a cell next to him in who knows where in this building is the reason that all this was his fault. The least he could do is try to find a way to free her.

“I can't break you out right now – there are cameras all over this place,” Jason said, wildly looking around. “But stay put and I'll find a way to get you out of here.”

Artemis makes an amused huff. “That's almost adorable. There is not a cell on earth that can hold me.”

“Really?! Is everyone playing everyone else in this building?”

“You just figured that out now? You and your vaunted intellect.”

Jason sighs, sitting down in front of the glass. He won't be getting out of here anytime soon. “What happened last night?”

“Oh you know, this and that.” Artemis shrugged. “Went home when the party is over, got up in the morning for work as usual, find myself here with you as my neighbor.”

“Then you know that I was...”

“Yep.”

“And that Roman Sionis was...”

“Yeah, not that hard to figure out.”

Jason groaned, the back of his head hitting the glass. He knows that he's been in this cell a few hours after 12 and he hasn't eaten anything yet. Nothing is going right. And he can't call for help, he found a few minutes ago that the phone signals were jammed. Nobody knows where he is, not even Roy.

“Don't give up now, Jason,” said Artemis. “I'm sure you will figure out a way to get out of here. You made it this far and Sionis hasn't killed you yet.”

“Your pep talk isn't helping,” Jason grunted.

“It's not one of my best trait.”

And he knows Artemis is trying and this is her version of being supportive. Tough love. He tells himself it's because she is trying to convince herself as well. She has a cover to maintain and he gets that.

The door entering to the corridor of cells open as two guards walked in with a teenager with white hair between them. The girl was kicking and screaming to get out of the guards' hold but to no avail. They passed both Jason's and Artemis' cells, roughly throwing the girl into an empty cell beside them.

“The hell man?!” Jason slammed the bottom of his fist at the glass. “Chill! She's still a kid.”

The guards weren't faze as they turned to Jason's cell. “Boss wants to see you.”

Jason didn't put much of a fight when he was led out of the cell on the off chance he would be thrown right back in. He catches Artemis' eyes as a silent understanding was exchange before he was being turned around the corner and out of sight.

He enters the laboratory with the guards by his side where Roman reveals himself to be Black Mask. His dark mask is just as menacing but useless because everybody knows who he is by now.

“I apologize for the rough treatment,” Roman said as though he hadn't threw Jason into a holding cell a few hours ago. “I needed you out of the way to set things up.”

“Better than what I'm used to,” Jason roughly tugs his arm free from the guards' grip. “What are you planning to do with your own private lab experiment?”

“We. What are _we_ going to do,” Roman said, turning his back away from Jason. “Watch, this is the future.”

He goes to stand beside Roman at the railing. He sees down below a man held suspended in liquid in a huge container with only a breathing mask. The lab technicians typed something into the computer to inject chemicals into the container with the man. Next few seconds nothing happened until the man suddenly struggles to breathe, clutching his throat choking.

Jason stared in horror at the sight below, instinctively move to help. But he was stopped by Roman whose arm blocked his way. “Just watch.”

The solution in the container drained away leaving an empty space of the man falling down to the bottom of the container. It may be Jason's eyes tricking him but the man's body looked bloated from the air. He was retrieved by some guards to be put into a gurney.

“What is this?”

“This, my dear boy, is a serum to create my own super soldier,” Roman explained, manic look could be seen behind his mask. “Given by our generous benefactor and modified with Venom and Diaxmene for our use. He may not look like it now but once you see him in action, he will usher in a new age of reckoning.”

Not long before the man was strapped to gurney, his eyes were shot awake. He roared and started thrashing, breaking the straps holding him down easily. A couple of guards came to subdued him but were having difficulty to do so. Some were knocked away before being replaced with another guard. It took more than five guards at once to hold the man down and sedate him.

Roman clicks his tongue, shakes his head. “All the money and H.I.V.E's resources” A nameless guard steps up and hands Roman a syringe like gun, filled with purple bubbling glowing liquid. He raises it up, holding it reverently. “Something so small can be worth so much. There might be some kinks but we will have a more proper demonstration soon at the hearing.”

“The hearing?”

“Of course, it's Commissioner Gordon's hearing today,” a manic grin could be heard under the mask. “Something about GCPD accountability and gross negligence whatevers but they will be airing it on live TV today in a few minutes. Don't tell me you forgot? Or are we still going to pretend we haven't been working at cross-purposes since before we met?”

It was like cold water splashed onto his face. “How long have you known?”

“Always. Did you think it was a coincidence that I approached you at the cafeteria? I wanted to see if you are like one of those spineless stooges who tried to get in my good grace. We can put all that behind us,” Roman turns around, spreads his arms out to show the vast size of the lab behind him. The power and wealth it holds. “Don't tell me you haven't wondered what Gotham would be like without criminals on the street. With your profession and living here you know what I mean. Just imagine what we could do together – for this city. We only need to be bold enough to exert our will. For men of ambition such as ourselves – anything is within our grasp.”

From his standpoint it seems like an enticing offer. Growing up poor in a crime-ridden neighborhood would be a permanent solution for all his problems. Kids wouldn't be hurt or hungry, wouldn't be scared to trust an adult anymore. Woman would be able to provide for their families and their living hood without sacrificing their body. It would be something that all of his dreams would come true. Then again this is coming from a known crime lord who has caused those said things to happen. People like Roman who sits above and collects his wealth, this is why there are people suffering and starving down below.

Jason wanted to shout at him, telling him that he is part of the problem. He keeps his expression blank. “Why do you want me?”

“Oh Jason, I'll be honest with you. I thought it'd take a lot longer for you people to figure it out,” said Roman. “Though I appreciate you aren't some gutless stooge like the people I employ. I haven't been this excited in quite a while when I'm with you.”

“Stop playing around, Roman. It's clear the kid doesn't want to play with you.”

They turned to the voice and see a tall man approaching them. He wears black and orange bodyarmor, armed with swords and guns, wearing a half mask down the middle. Looking at him and the place he's in, Jason feels self-conscious for the lack of his own armor and mask.

“Deathstroke, I'm just giving our friend Jason some options,” Roman purred.

Deathstroke scoffed. “Options? You're not giving him much of a choice.”

Roman shakes his head. “Jason allow me to introduce you to our benefactor who donated his blood and helped make this all possible.” Gesturing at the syringe gun in his hand.

“Donated? It was part of the contract,” Deathstroke corrected. “What is not part of the contract is the girl you abducted.”

“I needed to give you an incentive so that you would not back out,” Roman smoothly replied. “Don't think I didn't notice you delaying your services to be performed.”

“Careful there, Roman,” Deathstroke's voice drips with quiet anger. “You don't want to make an enemy out of me.”

“I don't plan to so do your job and we will have nothing to worry about,” Roman evenly answered. “She is quite safe in my hands.” He turns back to Jason. “You witness firsthand what I did to my men when they failed me. What do you think happens when things don't go my way? I believe you already know the answer. Join me and we can recreate this city in _our_ image.”

Jason takes a step back. “Even if I _might_ agree with your vision of a city without crime – on account of you being part of the problem – not to mention out of your mind – it's a pass.”

Roman sighs. “At long last... thank you for your honesty,” suddenly pointing the syringe gun at Jason's face – “It makes this much easier.”

At point blank and unarmed Jason is trapped. The inevitable end to his demise and his body will likely be found in a dumpster filled with holes. There is no way out and no one to save him.

Suddenly the floor shook like an earthquake had rocked the building. People looking around wildly and the electricity flickered from the currents being interrupted. But there wasn't a chance to stable themselves as an explosion occurred much clearer this time down below. Everyone rushed away from the debris, clearing the area except for the armed guards pointing in the direction of the explosion.

With the chance he was given, Jason knocked the syringe gun out of Roman's hand. It fell to the floor and Jason kicked it away from reach. Jason moves forward toward Roman when a sword came into view, close to nicking his face.

“Good move,” Deathstroke complimented, his sword moves to a dangerous angle. “But be more aware of your surroundings, boy.”

Jason involuntarily gulp, the sword too close to his liking. _This won't be quick, he means to see me suffer._

A loud _ding_ was sounded behind them. The elevator they had taken to this floor signals loudly behind them for the door to open. Out steps Jason's partner in all his glory ready to bring a beatdown.

“What's up?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> using comic canon to fit my needs of this fic :)

_A few hours ago._

“Thank's for meeting here in such short notice,” Dick said. “I'm sorry that I had to be secretive about this but this mission we will be undertaking is utmost important.”

In the room surrounding the table is Donna Troy, Roy Harper, and Wally West. A new member of their team is Garth Curry from the major crimes unit. Donna vouched for him to join as they were short a few members.

Dick pulls up a timeline on screen with Jason's face on it. “Few hours ago we lost contact with one of our own, last ping we got from his cell was at Sionis Financials. From Oracle's slicing we gather he wasn't at his desk or anywhere else in the building.” The pictures switch showing a blueprint of a building. “After tracing some signals we discovered that there's a blackout floor within the building that doesn't allow signals going in or out unless it's through their heavily monitored server that requires a unique coding for signals going in and out. Luckily it's not a problem for our Oracle to bypass and hack their surveillance, she found Jason there in a matter of minutes.”

The screen switched to show what looks to be a footage of high-tech laboratory. They could see Jason leaving the frame, being escorted by armed guards.

Wally snorts. “Star Labs got better tech than that.”

Dick switched the screens showing an ID picture of Rose Wilson and footage of a car entering a parking garage. “This is Rose Wilson, she was abducted outside of her school. We used CCTV to follow the car that abducted her all the way to a parking garage that goes underground. The parking garage is located a block away from Sionis Financials. We lost track of where she went after that but I have a suspicion she will be at the same place as Jason.” Picture of Rose was switched to a picture of Slade. “This is Slade Wilson, Rose's father. To the criminal underground he is known as Deathstroke, a dangerous man even without a weapon. This afternoon Slade was seen walking through the front doors of Sionis Financials.”

“We will be operating on limited numbers and gear as we will have to be discreet and smart going about this.” Dick turns to his team. “Donna, Garth, you two will be escorting Wally to his objective. From the looks of it I don't like what they have planned so we need to immediately dismantle their operations. You will be using the parking garage entrance where there is a suspected secret passage way that leads all the way to Sionis Financials. Oracle will guide you through the ear. While you're escorting him you will be leaving these smart bombs along the way to attract the bad guys' attention.”

Roy puts a big box on the table with a smug grin. “I saw the bombs you made on your first case, Dick. Not too shabby but could use a little bit of a Harper touch.”

Dick rolls his eyes as he continues. “Roy and I will use the distraction to launch a rescue attempt for Jason and Rose. If my hunch is correct, we will be meeting trouble head on.”

Wally tentatively raises his hand. “Umm... you do know that I'm a forensic scientist, right?”

“Yeah and you were trained to defend yourself, remember?” Roy reminded. “C'mon man, we need all the help we can get for this.”

“Wally, we'll make sure you will get to your objective safely,” Garth reassures him. “I heard you're real quick on your feet.”

Wally looks unsure for a moment before finally nodding. “Alright, I trust you.”

Donna clasp Wally's shoulder as Roy passes out communicators for each person in the room. “These should be able to bypass the jamming signal at the blackout floor so we'll be able to communicate with each other and receive updates from Oracle. They're also symmetrical encryption to scramble the signal to avoid tracking.”

“The commissioner will have the hearing later today so the presence of the GCPD will be on the down-low,” Roy explained. “We will be operating out of sect and hopefully wrap it up before it starts so no one should know. Bullock and Kyle will be with the Commissioner for the hearing, Wayne won't approve.”

“Woah wait – so you didn't tell the boss about this?!” Wally exclaimed. “Bro they'll take our badges for this! We'll be fired or worse – go viral!”

“Jason and the girl are in trouble,” Roy slammed his hand on the table. “He's unarmed and alone. You think a crime lord/terrorist is going to abide by the rules? You relying on someone named _Deathstroke_ to play fair?”

“Sorry – I didn't mean...”

Dick places his hand on Roy's shoulder to calm him down. “I know I am asking a lot and I will gladly take the fallout when this is all over,” Dick said, looking at each person in the room. “This isn't about feelings – mine or anyone's. It's about doing our jobs. More than our jobs. Because on more days than I care to count, all that keeps some maniac from scraping human life off the face of Gotham is the people in this room. We owe each other to be better at it.”

The occupants shared a look with each other before turning back to Dick with their own responses.

Sighs. “I'm in.”

“You can count on us Dick.”

“Thanks for inviting me along. Never knew you guys have this much fun. If we make it out alive, maybe I'll put in a transfer.”

“Thank you guys,” Dick gives a shaky smile. “We'll meet at the south entrance in twenty so get your gear. Oracle will be able give us all that we need and cover us.”

They all left the room, leaving Dick behind to get rid of the evidence of their mission brief. Roy stays behind, putting his hand on Dick's shoulder. “Thanks for doing this, Dick.”

“If I hadn't agree you would have gone after Jason alone.”

“Right-o. This shouldn't be that bad, I head you did something similar the first day on the job.”

“Don't remind me. I have so much paperwork to fill out right after.”

* * *

And this is where they are now as Dick steps out of the elevator in his customized suit with a cocky smile. “What's up?”

Jason could feel his jaw drop. “Dick?!”

Without flinching, an arrow shot past Dick's ear hitting Deathstroke's sword. Jason used the momentary distraction to put some distance away from the mercenary, moving to Dick. “How?”

“Hey, Jaybird,” Roy's voice could be heard in the elevator. Jason looks up to see Roy hanging from the elevator shaft, bow and arrow still in position of aiming at Deathstroke. “Didn't think we'll make it? Looks like we lost the invite to the party.”

The sight of how Roy is hanging from the ceiling had the corner of his lips quirk. “Didn't stop you guys from coming.”

“Hell no,” Roy reaches back from his perch and drops a metal case down by Jason's feet. “I even brought you party favors. Can't be a horrible guest in these shindigs. Gotta follow the dress code.”

“Perfect.”

Dick puts his hand on the communicator in his ear. “Wonder girl, you in position?”

“It's Troia. And we would have if someone didn't want to make an entrance.”

“Take it up with Arsenal.”

“Hey! I thought it was a good idea!”

Fully equipped with his mask on Jason turns to Dick. “So what's the plan?”

Dick looks around the room, eyes not leaving Deathstroke and Black Mask. Guards can be heard coming up the stairs. “Well this was supposed to be a rescue mission so we're only half done with that. Care to fill us in?”

Guards have appeared either side of Black Mask, firing on the elevator. Instinctively Dick and Jason split to the side to dodge the bullets while Roy fires back on the guards to provide the duo some cover.

“Black Mask is planning something with the commish's hearing,” Jason fires back on a guard while simultaneously putting on his gear. “Has something to do with the purple glowy gun thing he was holding. Whatever it is, I don't like it.”

Dick ducks down behind the railing for cover, keeping his communicator online. “Tempest, give some cover to Flash so that he could get to the main controls and find some way to counteract whatever Black Mask is planning,” he throws his escrima sticks in the guards' direction. It bounces at the angles confusing the guards and knocking two of them, before returning back to the owner. “Troia, make sure none of these guys leave. No kid gloves. Arsenal, find the girl and get her out of here.”

“She's through that hallway and make a right,” Jason pointed in the direction. “There's also another one – she's my supervisor – got caught in my mess and I owe it to her to make it right. Me and Dick will take on these posers.”

“Got it Jaybird,” seeing the guards stop shooting and down for the count, Roy gets out of the elevator shaft without a fumble. He throws a knowing grin at Dick. “Well?”

Dick groaned, his communicator line open so everyone can hear. “Titans go!”

Jason's lip twitches. “What?”

“Arsenal's idea but Wonder Girl – Troia came up with the name,” Dick explained, his face telling he's so done. “Said that if we're not acting as GCPD we should come up with a name to call ourselves by.”

“Cute name for a group obituary.”

Dick reacts in time to meet Deathstroke's sword with his escrima stick. It vibrates from the clash, weight bearing down on him by the masked mercenary.

“Do you know what happens to the Titans in the Greek myths?” Deathstroke snarled. “They were killed by the Gods.”

“Slade, what are you doing?”

“My job.”

“Dick!” Jason aims to shoot at the mercenary but Roy stopped him.

Roy shakes his head. “Dick's got this. You got your own mission.”

Jason cast an unsure look in Dick's direction. He sees the back of Dick holding his own against the notorious mercenary. His strong resolve to do what he needs for the mission.

“I'm fine, Jason,” Dick calls out without taking his eyes off the mercenary. “Trust me.”

And that's all he needs as Jason runs after the mastermind of this whole operation, Roman Sionis aka Black Mask.

“How sweet. And do you have a little nickname when you go out to play?”

“I go by Nightwing and you're gonna get your butt whooped.”

* * *

Jason races after Roman down the stairs, dispatching any guards getting in his way. After defeating the last of the guard he advances toward Roman trapped in the hall. “No where to run,” the sound of the gun reloading a clip is loud in the hall. “You're under arrest, Roman.”

Roman turns around and has the syringe gun inserted to his temple. The purple liquid in the canister has already been injected. He's too late.

“We could have done some good together – you and me,” Roman said with a manic tone in his voice, body swaying from the injection. “We could have _rebuilt_ Gotham in a way _she deserves_. Made it safe for the deserving among us.”

“And what happens when they want something _you_ don't?” Jason shot back, steadily moving closer with his guns trained at the manic crime lord. “When they disappoint you?”

“Oh I handled that particular problem already, Jason. The means to rule this city with an iron fist.”

The wall blew out behind Roman and out steps the man he saw when they were doing experiments on him. His bloated body made him muscular that could give Bane a run for his money. His expression with muted anger from the control Roman has on him.

“Me and Bizarro!”

The man now dubbed as Bizarro moves fast and quick than the normal eye rushing at him. It was due to Jason's quick reflexes that he managed to get out of the way as the man hit the wall. Debris flew under the strength and weight as Bizarro turns unseeing eyes toward Jason.

Jason had switched his cartridges to non lethal. “Dude, seriously. Don't make me have to hurt you.” He shoots with the intent to stun and disarm Bizarro but it only serves to make him angry and confused.

With that power aimed at him, in a fair fight he would have last about three seconds. One punch and he could turn into tomato paste on impact. Jason knows this isn't Bizarro's fault that he's been injected with some weird virus serum. Having someone hacked directly into a man's brain is no clean mess.

The man threw his weight into the wall that Jason was previously at, breaking it on impact. By Jason's calculation the man would be heading toward the glass windows and he doesn't want to find out if the glass can withstand against his strength and weight.

“No way am I letting you out of my sight!” Jason grabs him by the back of his shirt. “Like Gotham doesn't have enough problems. If you're flying you're heading in the wrong direction.” He uses the carried momentum to throw Bizarro out of the way back toward the inside of the building, making him hit his head on the wall. It should put him down for a while to stop Roman's thrall while he deals with Roman.

“Commandeering the mind and muscles of another person is not nearly as easy as I make it look,” Roman said, arms behind his back leisurely. “Give me a few moments and Bizarro's every thought and every action will be in service of my greater goal – riding Gotham of its criminal elements.”

“You know you're a crime boss, right?”

“That is certainly one way of looking at it. But not unlike you I'm only trying to make my beloved city a better, safer place. And now there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

“I can think of .45 things.”

He wasted too much time entertaining the mad man that he was barreled from behind by Bizarro. He crashed into the wall, leaving a big dent and maybe a broken ribbed. The helmet and body armor helped lessened the damage but he was disoriented from the impact, head swaying from seeing stars. A large fist was coming down, seeming to be the end of it, when a huge plaster on the end of a metal pipe stopped it in it's tracks.

“Leave the little one alone, Bizarro.”

Jason turns his head and sees Artemis appear, holding what looks like a huge axe in her hand. His thoughts about her being amazon warrior princess cemented along with adding a personality of a longshoreman – longshorewoman.

“Artemis – didn't you already leave?” the appearance of his former supervisor gave him a sense of relief and shock. “I thought Arsenal was supposed to get you out.”

“By the time your friend got there I was already out,” Artemis replied. “I was about to leave until I heard the sounds of you getting your ass kicked. Want to know the sad thing? You're actually doing a lot better than I expected. I will deal with Black Mask and his pet here. Go to the hospital or take a nap.”

“I'm not going to a – man, you're like fifty shades of grating.”

Bizarro doesn't look fazed as he knocks the makeshift weapon away. He looks at the broken piece of weapon with some sort of recognition or confusion. Experiment or not, it's so obvious there is something still there behind his eyes. Mind controlled, he could still be saved.

“Red Hood, come in. This is Flash.”

The voice of Wally West is heard in his helmet, Jason clicks the side of his hood to answer him. “You realize your code name sounds like a cliché football jock or a streaker.”

He could feel Wally rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. “Nightwing asked me for a way to disrupt Black Mask operations. It's about that purple glowy thing. So generous of the bad guy to leave the evidence lying in front of me full screen.” He's yelling over the sounds of gunfire along with a familiar yell of a woman charging into battle heard in the background. “I think I know a way to disrupt the connection between the host and the victim. Roman needs to concentrate on his control but if he's distracted it will put a bigger burden on his mental capacity, literally overwhelming him.”

Jason looks over at Roman who is clutching his head as though he was in pain. Honestly can't imagine what it's like sharing a mind with another person as that purple thingy rages through his body. He looks over at Bizarro who was stumbling back, trying to pull the debris where Artemis had used to hit him. He notices everytime Roman has Bizarro do something he isn't aware of his own surroundings. Every pain Bizarro takes on, Roman would feel it as well.

“Yeah, I think I know what to do,” Jason turns off the communicator and turns over to Artemis. “Artemis, do you trust me?”

“Not particularly, no.”

“I'm serious, I have a plan.”

He relayed his plans to Artemis briefly. There was some back-talk from Artemis' part but in the end she rolled her eyes as she all but charges at Bizarro. “Do what you want but don't come running to me when you're dead!”

It left Jason with going after Roman, facing him head on. They met half way, grappling each other.

“You think I didn't forget you, Roman?!”

“I knew you'd be arrogant enough to go after me. I've been five steps ahead of you since before we met, Jason. I've known exactly what you were going to do even before you – ”

Roman tries to aim a gun at him but Jason all but disarms him, headbutting him in the head in response. “So it was your plan to get hit in the face.” With a helmet on it'll hurt Roman more than it'll hurt Jason, knocking him down. “Good plan.”

“You're a coward, Jason,” Roman wheezed, his back facing Jason as he reaches for something in his jacket. “You lack the strength of your convictions. The law is a leash you put on yourself following their rules. The GCPD more so when you could of have so much more.”

“Maybe. But I think you're projecting – ”

“I stand corrected – you're a coward and an idiot!”

Jason was shot by the gun Roman had up his sleeve. If he hadn't suited up he would have been a gonner. But at that close range the bullets hitting his armor hurt like hell, knocking him back. Roman doesn't play fair, shooting at Jason to stop him from getting up. Having the upper hand Roman towers over Jason, his gun aiming at his head. Even with the helmet on this is not something that Jason can get out of easily.

“Relax, Jason. All your machinations have come to this. You no longer have to worry about taking me down. All you have to do is stare at death in the face!”

“Jason!” Artemis struggles to get over but was preoccupied with Bizarro. It'll be too late.

“I have no more need of you in my life.”

“Don't sweat it, Black Mask. I was never that into you.”

Just as Roman was about to pull the trigger there was a flinch of pain that he instinctively react to clutch his head. The split second is all Jason needed to push the gun out of the way. It fired narrowly grazing Jason and at the same time he twists his legs under Roman's feet, knocking him down head first to the ground.

Roman clutches his head, ripping the mask away. Veins running around his face pulsing, he's sweating in all places, eyes desperate looking around wildly. “What's happening?!”

At the same time Bizarro had yelled, also in pain while fighting against the virus that puts him under the control of Roman. The influence of the serum must have taken it's toll on the user

“You didn't really think this through, Roman,” Jason kicks the gun Roman had dropped far away from them. “Your big mistake was when you started believing your line of crap about you and me being so much alike. Besides the fact that I was just hanging around long enough to build a case against you that could hold up in court, I am not like you at all.”

Roman claws at himself to rid of the pain in his head. He tries to crawl away but the pain was too much for him to move. “You really think this is the end for me?!” With the last bit of strength he snarls at Jason with hate-filled eyes. “Keep telling yourself that, Jason.”

It look to be a seizure with foam coming out of the former crime lord's mouth. Apathetic Jason kicks Roman to lay on his side so that he wouldn't choke. He handcuffs Roman and turns on the communicator in his helmet for whoever will be listening on the other end. “Roman Sionis is apprehended. Someone go pick him up, I'll be damned if I have to drag him to the hospital.”

He turns off his communicator not waiting for the lecture he might be getting and looks over at Artemis and Bizarro. Bizarro seems to have regain control of himself, brushing off the dust and debris from Artemis who has a bewildered look who was expecting a punch instead. “Me am sorry. Am you okay?”

“Of course I am okay,” Artemis shakily gets up with Bizarro steadying her. Surprisingly she doesn't brush him away. “What was that all about?”

“Me am not sure. Bad man in Bizarro's head then poof! No more bad.”

Artemis pats the dust from her hair, looking around her surroundings. She looks at Roman lying down on the floor. “Jason, what happened to Sionis?”

“He's no longer a problem.” Jason turns to Bizarro. “Don't worry, big guy. We'll get you sorted out. Meanwhile I have a job to finish.”

* * *

Dick races up the stairs chasing after Slade. Just as he reaches the doorway he was knocked down by a hard boot to the chest.

“Nice get up.” It was Slade, his boot kept Dick to the ground. “But I'm serious, kid. Leave this alone.”

Dick tries to dislodge him, using his flexibility to pick his legs up to kick Slade from behind but it was useless. He got a dig in his shoulder for his trouble, grunting from pressure.

“Shame your GCPD pals can't see you now. The boy wonder flat on his back.” Slade kicks Dick down the stairs. “That was stupid, Grayson. I expect better from you.”

“I'm not gonna let you kill anyone, Slade.”

“Really?” Slade reloads his gun. “That comes as a surprise to me, considering that I killed someone just yesterday in Aberdeen and three people in Havana last week.”

“Not here...” Dick stands up with difficulty. “Not in my city.”

“I've heard of situational ethics, but geographical? Look, kid, I sympathize, I do. But I've got a job to finish and this is you _last_ warning.”

He sees Slade aims the gun but a flicker in his eye knew that the target is someone else.

“Roy! No!”

Roy had came back for him, had shot an arrow at Slade but missed. Unfortunately Slade's aim hit true as the bullet lodges itself into Roy's shoulder. He yelled, clutching it tightly. He won't be able to shoot anything for a while. "Damnit!"

“You've got guts, Grayson, thinking you can stand up to me.” Dick runs to reach Roy but Slade shoots in his path causing him to turn away. “Guts, but no brains. Now be a good hero and lie down or I've got every weapon I need to do the job myself.”

Every punch he throws is just going right back to him harder. “Slade, you don't have to do this. I thought you want to take down H.I.V.E.?”

“When you're trained as a mercenary and an assassin, you're taught to have a purpose for every move you make,” Slade said, leisurely examining his sword to the light on one hand, his gun in the other hand stuck to his side. “My entire career, I've lived by that. Everything I've done, no matter how it seemed, had meaning. Sometimes the meaning has only been apparent to me. Like what I've put my son Joseph, and my daughter Rose through... what I've put my kids through for that matter.”

“I can't believe you, Slade.” Dick adjusts himself, gripping his escrima sticks tightly. “After everything, just when I think you can't push any further, Slade, you come up with something like this. Well no more.”

“Very good then. You should die on your feet.”

Slade raised his gun to shoot but was distracted by Rose coming after him from behind. He dodge the sword Rose somehow managed to acquire out of the way, disarming her in a chastising manner. At the same time Dick took advantage of the distraction to knock Slade off his feet.

Rose grabs her knees, out of breath. “You talk a lot, dad. Especially when you're bragging.”

Dick straightens up. “Rose, you shouldn't be here!”

“The hell I should!” Rose retorted. “You forgot he about to kill you?!”

“The sword is life or death; the embodiment of a code unuttered and unwritten,” Slade had gotten up easily. “You waved this like party favor while lacking the stones to actually use it. Hitting me the with flat side of it telegraphs your weakness to your enemies.”

“You're not my enemy. You're my dad!”

“Then there's no hesitation!” Slade points his sword, just the tip to Dick's chin. “Like this!”

“Dad!”

Dick doesn't move as he straight on glares at Slade. “If you kill me you complete Rose's conversion, teaching her the absolute difference between altruism and self-interest at the very moment she's leaning away from you.” His chin is nicked by the end of the sword but it doesn't stop him as he continues to speak. “You choose me so that I can impart Rose values that you couldn't pass down. What you're doing now is teaching her ruthlessness but do you really want her to see just how far you'll go? Right now Slade you have a choice. You can take down H.I.V.E.. Take them down so that they won't hurt anyone. You will be able to make the world a safer place for Rose.”

"Dick no!"

He tucks his escrima sticks to his holster to prove his point. He doesn't know what Slade is thinking behind that mask. Not a sound, not even a twitch. Doesn't move from his position, not even to shift his weight, keeping the sword under Dick's chin.

After a moment Slade speaks without taking his eye away from Dick. “Rose, leave.”

Rose looks at Slade in shock. “Dad!”

Slade doesn't look at Rose, doesn't lower his sword. His grip on his sword only tightens. “You heard me, Rose!”

Rose looks conflicted, looking back between Slade and Dick. Dick shoots Rose a reassuring look and smiles. “Rose, please. If you can, can you help take Roy downstairs?”

“No!” Rose yelled, desperation in her voice. “If I leave he's going to kill you!”

“I'm not going to kill Grayson, Rose,” Slade said. “I just want to talk with him privately.”

“But dad...”

“Rose, it's okay.”

Rose gives the two men a last glance before moving away. She goes over to Roy, slinging his arm around her shoulders. She kept her eyes at the two men before turning around the corner out of sight.

"You shouldn't have trust me, kid," Slade finally lowers his sword. “It's an overrated commodity. You don't have any idea what this really is, kid. None of you do.” He sheathes his sword. “With every man I kill, I feel farther away from home,” his voice tired, his hand pressing the space where his eye used to be. “Until I don't know where else to go but continue down that path. I'll tell you this – I'm damn tired. I'm done with the contract. I _envy_ you in a way. You got a good group of friends.”

Slade reaches into his pocket, pulling out something small. “Here.” He carelessly tosses it over to Dick. “Do whatever you want with it. Consider it as a farewell.”

Dick catches it in his hand. The last USB of the five that Dick needed to take H.I.V.E. down. Something so small and insignificant holds the key to an end. “Slade.”

Slade scoffed, turning away from Dick. “Don't think too much into it, Grayson. But I promised Rose, even if she doesn't understand.”

Behind Slade's mask Dick doesn't know what the mercenary is thinking. He knows that in the beginning Slade was just stalling for time. But right now in the chaos where the moment really counts, all it leads to is this.

Just when Dick wanted to speak he heard something around the corner. The sound of a gun adjusting in the hands of one of Black Mask's guards. The guard has a gun in his hand and he's aiming at them.

Dick turns quickly. “Look out!”

Slade had reacted, pulling out his gun but was too slow. Two shots rang out in the room but only one of them hit true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually wrote this chapter first before chapter 7

It was an important mission to get the package safely to the drop zone.

“ _GL to Arsenal for a bird's eye view. Do you have eyes on the package?”_

“ _Negative, GL. Transport hasn't arrive yet – oh wait it's coming, turning right by the corner at south street. ETA in – damnit a red light.”_

“ _We should be preparing for its arrival. Arsenal, how much farther?”_

“ _About two or three streets more, Troia.”_

“ _Good. We should be able to cut them off. Flash, you're up. Meet them half way on our block to pick up the package.”_

“ _What?! But I'm on the other side of the building. Tell Tempest to do it.”_

The package have arrived more or less safe and sound save for a few pieces missing. The package opens up in the privacy of their office with closed doors as the aroma wafts through the room.

“Got to say I had my doubts,” Wally had taken 2 slices of pizza in each hand. “But I can't believe we pulled it through.”

Donna raised an eyebrow, pointing at Wally with her slice. “You doubt my skills to protect you?”

“Nah, he's just doubting how crazy the whole plan was with only the five of us,” Garth clarified, taking a bite of his pizza. “I mean even I had to admit it was reckless.”

“Please, you were practically the first to jump on this plan no questions asked,” Roy smirks, taking another slice from the box. “And I think there was actually six of us if you counted Oracle behind the scene. Seven if you counted Jason.”

“Speaking of which thanks a lot for inviting me on this plan of yours,” Kyle said with a sarcastic tone in his voice, finishing his slice. “Would've been nice if you had included me.”

“And get stuck neck deep in paperwork? You would've jumped ship.”

“Jaybird!” Roy waves at Jason whose leaning by the door with his arms crossed. “You're just in time, man. Have a slice before it gets devoured by the human black hole.” He gets a light jabbed in the ribs by Wally.

“How's that shoulder of yours doing?”

“Still sore as hell. Won't be shooting apples off your head for a while.”

Jason grins. “You guys seen Dick around? Heard he's supposed to be back today.”

“He's got a meeting with Bruce this morning,” Donna said. “There were two other people there, they should be in conference room b.”

“Thanks Donna.”

Jason goes to the room Dick is supposed to be in and sees two people exiting out of the room. A woman with curly hair wearing a black shirt and a white cross down the middle. A man with a gruff expression wearing a keffiyeh. He casts a curious glance at their exit before looking into the room. Dick is sitting there sporting a thoughtful expression when Jason comes in. “Hey.”

Dick looks up. “Jason, hope you didn't have much trouble during my absence.”

“It's not bad with five other people being stuck with the paperwork this time,” Jason leans against the table next to him. “We managed to wrap things up quite nicely. Bruce got you working immediately as soon as you got back? Freakin sadist.”

“Actually it was a job interview,” Dick corrected. “Bruce scheduled a meeting with recruiters.”

Jason frowned. “Job offer?”

“The two people who just walked out are part of an organization whose going to take over dismantling H.I.V.E.'s national and international operations,” Dick explained. “Thanks to the information we collected, we not only are able to dismantle H.I.V.E.'s operations in Gotham but also Black Mask's illegal operations. They were more or less impressed with how we took down their Gotham operations and wanted me to join them.”

Jason braced himself. “So what's your answer?”

“I turned them down.”

A relieved sigh escaped from Jason's lips before he caught himself in the act. Dick has already noticed, giving him an amused grin. “Bet their pension plan sucks,” Jason said, making some excuses. “And did you see the way they're dress? For a cop they don't look that professional.”

“Actually they're a espionage organization for the UN.”

“They're what now?!”

“Bruce was pushing me to join them but ultimately it's my choice whether or not I accept,” Dick reaches out for Jason's hand on the table, holding him firmly and grounding him to the present. “Don't worry. You won't be getting rid of me easily. I'm your partner, I got your back.”

A blush forms over Jason's cheeks as he looks away from Dick's sincere eyes. “Y-yeah ditto for me too.”

Dick makes an amused sound caught in the back of his throat. Reluctantly letting go of Jason's hand he cleans up his area before leaving the conference room. He follows Jason over to where their other coworkers are waiting with pizza.

“How was the trip upstate?”

“As well as it could be I guess. Rose didn't appreciate my playlist on our drive.”

“I told you, you need to fix it. Remember our trip to the lake? Your playlist is disorganized as hell.”

“Hey! I don't remember you complaining when you were singing along to it.”

“One song. Only one song and then it went crazy on the genre scale. I swear I almost crashed, scared the shit out of me.”

“You were driving fine.”

“I crashed into a tree!”

“But you didn't!”

They could hear their coworkers jabber as they were almost near the room when Jason suddenly stops them. He looks both ways in the hall and seeing no one around he pulls Dick in for a kiss.

It was a surprise kiss that Dick had no time to react, staring up at Jason with wide eyes. Just as suddenly Jason had pulled away all too soon.

“Been meaning to do that for a while,” Jason whispered against his lips. “And welcome back.”

When Jason turns away he didn't see Dick's face has turned bright red. Looking away Jason is also sporting a red look on his face.

Gordon and Bullock had exited the room in front of them it's been awhile since the hearing. Black Mask had a backup plan to douse the entire commissioner's hearing congregation with the serum. They were going to use the former community center to transport the goods but was thwarted when Jason set the traps up earlier along with Bruce who met them right as they gotten out. The look on the criminals' face when they saw Bruce right there with the cavalry had earned him the nickname the Dark Knight. All charges against the commissioner had been dropped.

Jason and Dick straightened up as Gordon and Bullock walk towards them. Gordon greeted them both with a nod. “Todd, Grayson.” And continues on his way. Officially no one is supposed to know about the operations had taken place, not even the commissioner. Unofficially he knew that they can get the job done.

Bullock follows Gordon while chewing on a slice of pizza. He stops by the two detectives, raises an eyebrow at them before looking down at something between them. The two detectives follow Bullock's eyes and sees they are still holding each other's hand. They quickly let go, looking away.

Bullock gives an amused huff and leaves. “Knuckle heads...”

Jason and Dick shared a look before they burst out laughing.

* * *

Wintergreen walks through the hallway of the hospital. He stops by the end of the hall and peeks around the corner. One police officer is keeping guard by his intended.

Wintergreen is wearing a doctor's uniform, putting on the face mask and approaches the room. Acting the role he briefly shows the officer his credentials as protocol. “Still no movement?”

The guard shook his head. “Not even a snore. Deadweight just like the other days.”

Wintergreen nods and enters the room, leaving the guard outside. Making sure there is no one else in the room other than him and the patient, Wintergreen removes the monitor pads and injects the solution into IV. He doesn't have to wait long for the solution to kick in as Slade snaps his eyes awake.

“Morning jackass.”

Slade groans and slowly stretches his arms up. He doesn't look the least bit surprised. “Status, Wintergreen.”

“You were unconscious for five days,” Winter green informs. “The non-lethal bullet works but we might need to dilute the red anesthetic gel. I've been coming here everyday to do so while monitoring your vitals.”

“Too strong I guess but the intended effect works for the appearance of death.” Slade sits up on the hospital bed and rubs sleep from his face. “And Rose?”

“Rose left to visit Joey upstate,” Wintergreen said. “Detective Grayson drove her there last weekend.”

“What day is it?”

“Tuesday.”

Slade gingerly tries to get up but was stopped by Wintergreen. “You were asleep for five days, Slade. There's also a cop outside standing guard. The minute he knows you're awake, he will inform the hospital and the GCPD will be ready to take you into custody.”

“And by the time he does I'll be long gone.” Slade shook Wintergreen's hand off to stand. He has to clutch the edge of the bed so his legs won't give way. “My stuff?”

Wintergreen points at the linen's closet. “Everything you'll need is in there. Though I suggest taking a couple of days to recover some of your strength to move again. Right now they don't know you're awake.”

“Just have the car ready when you leave. I should be down in two hours.”

“Are you sure it's a good idea?

“Wintergreen, I'm in a hospital gown wearing an adult diaper underneath.”

Wintergreen shakes his head. “No, not about that. I'm talking about Rose, all this. Are you sure?”

Slade pauses at the thought, looking down at his toes. “Yes.”

Having regain some feeling in his legs Slade moves slowly towards the window. He looks out and sees the city of Gotham. The cars driving below and people walking toward their destination. Neighboring buildings stretches across his sight.

“I needed Rose to discover her own path, not follow mine,” Slade said. “Grayson is supposed to be that option. A safe option where she could have a future. She's been riding the fence since she met me. Hero or villain. Guardian or killer. Long past time she chose her own path without me tainting it.”

“And you trusts Detective Grayson to be that option?”

“Grayson would do what he thinks is right regardless of his own safety. He puts other's needs before his own. You saw an example of that back there.”

“He nearly got in the way of the bullet meant for you and our whole plan would've derailed. He even threw his stick at me – hell of an aim.”

“A quality that I both admire and irritate. I almost gave in to him, you know. Because I know that he meant it.”

Wintergreen shoots an incredulous look. “Have you gone soft, Slade?”

Slade smirks. “You shouldn't have to ask.”

“I wasn't being rhetorical.”

“You never know. Now get out of here. I need to change and I doubt you want to see what's in my diaper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been almost 4 years since I started this series and it was my first step to write fanfics. It's one of those ideas that keeps playing in my head until finally I type it down and post it. I have mixed feelings of it being over but overall glad this is the end. Thank you everyone who made it this far and your support which helped me keep going.
> 
> If you want more adventures in this au please check out [A Peace of Mind is Hardly Earned](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241309). If any inspiration struck for this universe, this series will be the place to be.
> 
> Once again, thank you.


End file.
